The French Recruit
by LarissaValentiMeedachi2613
Summary: Elise Leclair had been running from HYDRA for about three years now, along with some help from SHIELD. She was Struckers first experiment that survived. What will happen when a certain silver haired man runs into her?Her world is changing. The price for freedom is high, so she better start fighting for hers. Set in AoU. All rights go to Marvel![pietro x OC] CURRENTLY BEING EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

Elise Leclair had been running from HYDRA for about three years now, along with some help from SHIELD. Director Fury made it his mission to hide her from the world only leaving him and his top agents knowing of her true identity. Her files were not kept in a computer database, they were stored on paper, only accessible to a mere few.

She was the first known person to survive Struckers experiments before the Twins. HYDRA still search for her, though SHIELD has intervened many a time to stop them.

But her world is changing, she wont be able to hide forever, the price for freedom is high, so she better start fighting for hers.

* * *

Elise sighed aloud for the fifth time in the last half an hour. Today she was being relocated again by SHIELD. This was the longest single time she had spent in one place, she had just started to get used to it and settled in. she even started to enrol into the local college for the first time instead of SHIELD hiring her a personal tutor.

She Had already packed her bags and was waiting for a SHIELD agent to come and pick her up. She was secretly hoping that it would be Coulson, but there were a few issues with him being busy lately. She didn't blame him though, considering he had worked with the avengers, died, came back to life, helped fend off the HYDRA impostors, AND became the new director while Fury worked behind the scenes. She didn't mind if he couldn't give her a ride.

Although she was a bit anxious to know who would be arriving. Its always someone she has known and who she can trust, but who knew maybe it would be someone new. However she was secretly hoping it would be Captain Rogers. She had heard stories of Captain America when she was younger. Her dad for some unknown reason was a huge fan, that was back then before he had been found in the ice, before when she lived in Paris with her family… Before the accident and she was taken by HYDRA.

Around half an hour later Maria Hill knocked on her door.

"Maria!" Elise said, in her French accent, "Its been a while since I last saw you! How come your not in Uniform?" she asked.

Agent Hill smiled fondly at the girl, "Well since the unfortunate situation with HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD we've gone dark, so I still work there but I also need a new cover so I work at STARK industries now too." She explained. "But Hey look who's grown!" she complemented me. "new contacts too, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm used to brown yet though, and these ones are irritating me like crazy!" Elise says.

Hill laughs, "I think they suit you, but if you want you can take them out for the journey its going to take a while." She says.

Elise smiles curiously at the older woman, "where am I going this time?" she asks, she will admit she did like going to new places but she hated the fear of knowing that somewhere a HYDRA agent was too close to the area. Even if that agent was sent there for a different reason and knew nothing of the enhanced, if SHIELD caught them, she had to move. Simple.

"you're coming back to New York with me." She informs the younger girl with a smirk on her face.

"OMG! Really!? I've always wanted to see New York!" she says excitedly.

"well the flight is going to take some time so if there's anything you want to get on the way we can." She says while picking up one of Elise' suit cases. "shall we go then?" she asks.

Elise looks at her tiny Bungalow she had rented for one last time, she turns to Hill and nods.

Both women walk down the path and up to the huge black car, they put the suit cases in the trunk and get in.

Elise looks in the side mirror angles her head and takes out her contact lenses and put them in their case.

She stares for a moment at her eyes, if someone were to quickly glance at her they would just notice their unusual colouring then if they were too look closer they would see that her pupils would resemble those of a cats. She looked at her amber coloured eyes, she then made her pupils expand and go back to normal.

"I'm still not quite used to the party trick." Agent Hill said.

Elise nods and mumbles "me neither…"

The car starts and they drive off.

* * *

Agent Hill and Elise decided to stop off at a coffee shop in New York that had a view of stark tower. The two women sat at the window looking out at the busy street before them, Elise then looked up at the tower.

"Oh mon Diue." She breathed, she looked at Hill, "Its huge! You work there?"

Maria smiled "Yes I also happen to work with the huge air-head who works there." She said seriously.

Elise stared at her for a moment.

"Im joking! Tony isn't all that bad, a little irritating at times but I can handle him." She says, then her phone buzzes to life, "speak of the devil" she says.

She answers the phone with a blunt "what" Elise lets her take her phone call while she looks back out at the street. _I wonder how long im going to stay here this time._ She thinks to herself.

After about three more minutes of daydreaming Hill speaks up.

"Okay so I'm going to drop you back at your apartment, leave you settle in. There's a mission and stark needs me in the tower for when they all get back."

"All?" she says, a hopeful smile on her face.

Agent Hill sighs "I'll tell you later, c'mon lets get going." She says.

Once Hill dropped her at her new apartment and went back to stark tower Elise explored her new living quarters.

She walked around the empty apartment "c'est beau…" she whispered and smiled _"its beautiful…"_

She flicked through the songs on her phone and stopped at Frankie Valli 'cant take my eyes off of you' she played the song, layed down on the floor, closed her eyes and sighed happily.

* * *

"Who are we looking at here?" Barton asks staring at the screen that Hill brought up in front of the Avengers.

"Wait, her eyes…" said Thor.

They were all looking at a picture of a girl who must be about late teens, she was standing outside in the snow looking at the snowflakes that fell in her open palms. It looked like she was not aware that her picture had been taken. She had long brown hair her eyes were a startling shade of gold or amber, they looked like that of a cats eyes.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked.

"This," agent Hill said, "Is Elise Nicole Leclair, director Fury has assigned her to the program himself." She says.

"Yeah, your still being a little vague." Says Tony.

"The avengers initiative." She says.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO... what did you all think?, my first avengers fic! please Review I love hearing from my readers! In the next chapter we have more character development !**

 **Until next time.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Larissa xxxx**


	2. run

Elise quickly wrote out a note for Agent Hill if she got back to the apartment and Elise wasn't there. She explained in her note that she went out to get some food and she would be back soon. Elise very much doubted that Hill would be back, but she thought she better do it just in case.

Her new apartment seemed nice enough, better than all the places she had stayed in the last few years. It was big considering only she would be staying there, with solid wood floors and flowered wallpaper. She wondered if SHIELD had the place specifically decorated for her, ever since she learnt more about her ability she had been practising whenever she could, Director Fury himself had told her that she could use her powers for good.

She will admit that she was reluctant to begin with. Her powers involved shape shifting and bending nature. She enjoyed shape shifting at her own will, however the first time was painful.

She remembered being in a dark room being forced to shape shift. Her bones felt like they were bending and were about to snap, the pain was excruciating, she had begged and cried for them to let her go but they kept shocking her with electric if she refused. She didn't know how to do what she was doing, she was talked into it at first and then it just started to happen and she couldn't stop it.

Then, the pain was gone, she felt normal at first then she realised that she was standing but she was positioned differently, she was on all fours. Strucker stood behind the glass screen eagerly recording everything down. It was only then did she noticed her reflection in the glass, she walked up to it slowly taking in her reflection she was a huge Lion with Golden-Amber eyes. When she tried to speak nothing but a growl escaped. She kept on staring at her self in shock. A few hours later she finally figured out how to turn back to her human form, only to discover she was left sitting naked on the floor. She was so embarrassed, nobody came to give her new clothes straight away either.

When Strucker came back in to congratulate her she just stared at him blankly. Then he remarked upon her eyes; they were the same eyes of a lion. And to this very day she still has them.

Bending nature was also fun, she could make plants move and grow at her own will, one time though a neighbour noticed a rare plant in her garden that only grows in a certain country because of its climate, so she has to research what type of plants grow where and what conditions they need, so she doesn't get caught out. She didn't mean to sound rude but she asked SHIELD that whenever she needed to move, she would have a garden. They obliged.

Before leaving the apartment she quickly put her brown contacts back in, grabbed her keys and walked out. It was just starting to get dark and the sun had set over the island of Manhattan the sky faded from pink to blue. The skyscrapers started to light the sky with the people working late in their offices.

Elise walked around a few blocks looking at the different takeout restraints, in the end she decided to stop in a Indian restaurant called the Natraj. Once she ordered her food she sat down in the waiting are looking at the drab little plant in the corner of the waiting room. She sat up a little and looked around, no one was there. She extended her arm out a little breathed in slowly then out. She stared at the plant waiting to feel the connection of its life. It was weak and fait but it was there. She reached out to the connection and willed it to grow. The leaves perked up and turned a deep vibrant green another stem rolled up and the leaves unravelled. A small bud of a flower started to open-

"Orders, up!"

Elise Jumped, she put a hand over her mouth to stop whatever noise she was about to make from escaping.

She realised it was just a waiter who put her food on the counter, she hastily picked the bag up and left.

She walked to a coffee shop that was just closing up, and grabbed a frappachinno. She didn't necessarily want a drink but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She stopped to see if there was still the same significant presence behind her. She walked out of the coffee shop and there it was again. _Oh mon Diue, there it is again!_ She started to panic. She decided to remain calm and see if she could shake them off by stopping in a few places. She stopped at the news store went in got a magazine and went out. There it was again.

Elise walked quicker, she looked behind her. Two men were about 30 paces behind her. She couldn't make out their faces, they just looked like silhouettes. She immediately grabbed her phone out of her pocket not slowing down. She searched her contacts list and stopped at Agent Hill's number, she called Hill. _Pick up, pick up, pick up!_ The phone went to voice mail. Elise took in a shaky breathe, and stole another glance behind her. The two men were gaining on her. Fight or flight. _Flight!_

She started to run, the sound of the footsteps increased. She dropped her bag of food and her Drink she pumped her legs to run as fast as she could. She was starting to lose them when she looked back. However she lost focus and tripped on a cracked paving slab and fell sideways into a couple of garbage bags.

"Ahhh!" she hissed in pain, looking down at her hands, she had fallen on a glass bottle. Blood started to drip down them.

She looked up the men were still running up to her, that trip had just cost her. She got back up and continued to run. _Where do I go!?_ She thought.

Then she saw the great big building looming over her. Stark Tower or otherwise known as The Avengers Tower.

She ran into the main foyer past security and into the elevator she repeatedly pressed the button to go up, watching as the security guard ran to the elevator. The door closed.

Elise gave a huge sigh of relief, she ran her hands through her hair and realised she had just gotten blood all over her hair and on the elevator. She started to cry. Not because of her hands or the blood. She cried tears of frustration. She could have easily gotten away from those men by using her powers; she could have turned into a bird and flown away, she could have tripped them with a manipulated tree branch. She had done the thing she hated, she let her fear shut her down.

"Hello Miss. I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Im afraid you did not check in with security downstairs." Said a voice coming from the top of the Elevator. The elevator jolted to a stop causing Elise to bump into the side of the Elevator.

"S'il vous plaît! continuer à monter!" she screamed at the voice, not realising she had switched back to French. _"Please! Continue to go up!"_

"Miss do you speak English?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes," she swallowed. "I need to go up! I'm being followed, Agent Maria Hill is my Handler and I need her!" she said in despair.

"Very well then, miss. Might I also suggest that I have someone tend to your hands. There is a med team upstairs." He stated as the elevator continued to go up.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Once out of the elevator a woman was there to greet Elise.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Helen Cho." She said kindly "You are a friend of Miss Hill?" she asks.

Elise nodded her head in conformation.

Helen smiled at the younger woman. "If you come this way I can tend to your hands, what exactly happened?" she asked.

"I-I was, uh being chased by these two men, I tripped and fell on a bottle I think." She said, while looking at her hands.

"Okay well, before I stitch them Im going to need to clean the cuts they're quite deep and we don't want any infections to set in." she says.

And that's how twenty minutes later Elise was sitting with Helen Cho talking quietly to one another.

"Umm, so where is Agent Hill?" Elise asks

"Well the Avengers are out on a mission, so she most likely out at a SHIELD compound collecting data for their mission. She shouldn't be too long." She says sympathetically when she see's my face. "The avengers are out in Sokovia at this moment so they will be back In a few hours." She tells her.

"Elise!" someone calls "What happened I got here as soon as I could." Agent Hill says walking up to the two women.

"I don't know, these two men were chasing me. They could have been HYDRA so I ran." Elise says.

Hill looks at her hands, and see's that they've been stitched up. She takes in the 18 year old girl splashed with dirt and blood. And sighs "Okay, im going to get you some new clothes, you can stay in one of the guest floors, and I'll go contact SHIELD." She says "Come on then lets get you to your room."

Elise stands and mumbled her thanks to Helen, the follows Maria to the elevator.

* * *

Elise stared in wonder of her 'room', it was a whole floor to herself ! she ran and jumped onto her bed.

She had changed and showered already, and sleep was overcoming her, so she tucked herself in closed her eyes and waited for the bliss of dreams and nothingness.

 **Hi again! what did you think? please let me know! in the next chapter the Avengers will be back from sokovia after their first meeting with the maximoffs! how will she react when she discovers that she is to be a new avenger!?**

 **happy reading! Larissa xx**


	3. meet the Team!

**so this is where Elise decides whether or not to be an avenger! please review I love to here from you all even if its to say Hi or pepporony thats cool too! haha happy reading Larissa xx**

* * *

I have never slept in a more comfortable bed in my life! Seriously that must have been the best night sleep I have ever had in my life. When I get up I see some clothes that have been set out at the foot of my bed. Blue Jeans, tank top and a red shirt to go over it.

I give myself a quick once over in the mirror and comb my fingers through my hair, finally I put my contacts back in. _okay lets see if this works._ I say to myself.

"Umm, Jarvis?" I say hopefully to the room.

"Yes, miss Leclair how may I assist you?" says the AI.

I smile to myself "No freaking way." And a laugh escapes me.

"Im not quite sure how you would like me to respond Miss." Says Jarvis.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Could you call me Elise?" I ask, scrunching my nose at the formalities.

"Yes, Elise. How may I help you?"

"Where's agent Hill?" I ask

She is one floor above you, preparing for the Avengers arrival." He says.

" Great. Hey Jarvis do you mind pointing me to the elevator, it was late last night so I'm not to sure where it is." I say sheepishly.

"through the hall and on your left." He says.

"Thanks!" I say leaving the room.

 _Wow, this place is swanky!_ I look around and notice a huge modern Kitchen around a corner. _No Elise do not get distracted._ I sigh regretfully and carry on walking toward the elevator. I wait in the elevator and press up, I start to hum to myself. I always hum French songs in the mornings, the ones my mother and I used to sing in the kitchen when we were cooking. It just became a routine thing. Once the elevator dings to a stop and the doors open I immediately spot a frenzy of people walking around.

 _Is it always this busy?_ Time to call for help. " Jarvis where is Agent Hill?" I ask again.

" she is currently in the kitchen with Dr. Cho, to your Left. She is awaiting your arrival." He informs me kindly.

"Okay thanks again." I say, thinking how odd it is to be talking to a computer. As I stroll into the kitchen I see Helen sitting at the counter on a high stool drinking coffee and looking at some papers. I turn and am about to greet Maria.

She gives me a serious look. "sit." She says.

"Okay." I say, exaggerating the 'O'.

She clears her throat before speaking. "I want you to listen very carefully as this is a very serious subject, a life changing subject." She tells me.

"sure what is it?" I ask.

"Do you remember when you were fifteen and Fury brought you in once we got you from Hydra?" she asks, I nod and she continues. "Well he said to you that if you developed your abilities you could help the world, that you could save it." She says, looking me in the eye.

"What are you getting at here, Hill?" I ask, not knowing how to react to her.

"I'm saying that three years ago fury put you on the Avengers initiative." She says, she stops to see my reaction. I can only stare at her for the first few seconds.

"WHAT!?" I say, completely dumbfounded.

"your abilities are very unique, Elise. SHIELD could benefit from having someone like you on their side, now more than ever." She says.

"What do you mean, now more than ever?" I ask, leaning forward.

"as you know the Avengers went on a mission a few hours ago in Sokovia." She says, "I never explained to you that they were sent to a HYDRA base, to retrieve Loki's sceptre."

"Oh god" I whisper, remembering the experiments they did on me.

"well it looks like they have been experimenting again, and this time the enhanced are on their side. So all I can say is that we need you." Agent Hill finishes.

I look away from her for a second the back. "what if I say no?" Im generally just curious to know whether or not I'm being forced into this.

Hill looks at me and sighs, "then as your friend I will support your decision, but, I would tell you that your passing up a huge opportunity." She states.

I think for a moment. I think about how HYDRA stole me away from my Family, stole my years away from me, put me and many others in pain. And now they're doing the same thing all over again.

"I want in."

Maria, Helen and her team and myself walk out to the landing zone on stark tower. The Avengers have arrived. The back of the plane open's. Natasha and Im guessing hawkeye come out of the aircraft, hawkeye is on a gurney, he must have got her pretty bad.

Natasha glances at me and walks past and over to Helen and her team, who rush off into the tower.

Maria walks towards the aircraft and into it by now I realise that I should be following and jog after her. _Why am I always so awkward and out of place!?_ I scream to myself.

I immediately spot Tony Stak and Captain Rogers. I hate to admit it but im trying to suppress little French fangirl feels! I grew up with my father telling me story's of Captain America, and I still can't quite believe he's actually real! Then a huge Golden god walks past with Loki's sceptre, I cant help but stare. He nods and smiles at me, then continues walking.

Maria speaks up. "Labs all set up boss." She says to Tony.

Tony spins on the chair at front to face her. "Oh actually im not the boss, he is." He says pointing at Steve who smirks. "I just pay for everything, design everything and make everyone look cooler." He states. I cant help but smile at him. He notices. "Hey, newbie!" He smiles at me, "You know I hacked SHIELDS database and couldn't find any dirt on you what-so-ever." He says to me.

"Uh" I look towards Agent Hill who squints at Tony who puts his hands in the air in a 'I surrender' gesture.

Captain Rogers smiles and puts his hand out for me to shake so I do, "Steve Rodgers" he says kindly.

"Elise Leclair." I smile back

Steve turns to Agent Hill, "What's the news on strucker?" I stiffen at the name and Hill notices before responding.

"Another SHIELD facility is tracking him." She replies, we all start to walk off the aircraft.

"the Two enhanced?" He questions.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Twins." She says, "Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building." She says. I scruntch my face as Maria hands us a tablet with footage of the twins at some sought of riot. She continues. "Sokovias had a ruff history."

Steve nods "And their abilities?" he asks.

We continue walking, "He's got increased metabolism and speed her thing is neroelectro interface and telekinesis and Mind manipulation." Hill finishes, Steve and I raise are brows.

Maria replies "He' fast and she's weird." She states simply. I smile a little at her bluntness.

Steve nods "Well there gonna show up again." He says, agent Hill nods.

"agreed." She says and I nod.

I don't know much about the situation but Hill explained to me everything that happened on the mission.

I step into the Elevator with Steve, knowing that I should meet everyone else.

She speaks up again "File says they volunteered for struckers experiments, its nuts." She says looking at me.

"Yeah, what type of monster would let a german scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" steve says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Maria Hill sighs "We're not at war, captain." She says.

Then I realise the twins situation "But they are I say." Captain Rogers and Agent hill stare at me and the doors for the elevator close.

* * *

Steve and I walk up The stairs to Starks lab after talking in the elevator about my abilities and me being enhanced.

"Yeah I think Fury meant to bring me into this whole avengers Initiative when I was older. Maria only told me about the whole thing this morning." I say and steve nods in understanding. "I guess Fury has a thing about young people fighting in wars, he thinks they are…" I struggle for the word, " I don't quite know the word in English, they are an… innocent?" I ask.

"Yes." Says Steve," I will admit we were all shocked to find out we were having a new member on uor team, we just never expected an 18 year old. But with the enhanced in the field, we need you." He says, plain and simple.

" I guess you do, hey im gonna go check in on Helen I think I left my bag in the infirmary." I say and walk off.

I walk in and see Hawkeye laying down with a machine over his abdomen. " So this was what you were talking about." I say to Helen.

Three sets of eyes turn to me. Helen, Hawkeye and the black widow. Helen Smiles Kindly at me and I sit on a clear worktop and extend my Hand to Natasha, who takes it.

"Hi, I'm"-

"Elise," Natasha says smiling "We saw your profile a while ago, welcome to the team."

"Thanks, and you must be Clint?" I ask the man lying on the table, and he smiles and waves, Dr banner quickly introduces himself too.

Tony walks in with drinks, " Oh he's flat lining call it!" he says smiling at his fellow comrade.

"no, no, Im gonna live forever!" Barton says happily, he must be on something for the pain and I smile down at him. He laughs and takes the drink offered to him "Im gonna be made of plastic!" He smiles at me.

Helen explains that he will be made out of his own cells and that his own girlfriend wont be able to tell the difference.

He looks at her " I don't have a girlfriend." He says simply.

"That," she says, "I cant fix."

I cant help but laugh at how easy going everyone is. Then Tony offers me a drink "Mademoiselle." He says smiling at me.

I laugh at him trying and I take the drink "Merci."

"Cho! I fully expect to see you and the newbie at the party on Saturday." Tony declares.

I shrug, "sure Im here anyway." I say and Tony puts his fist and so I bump it with my own. He looks at Helen and raises his eyebrows.

"Unlike you tony I don't have time for party's," she says looking at a file, she slowly looks up then down again "will… Thor be there?" she asks as if its not a big deal, I smile and look at Natasha who's rolling her eyes.


	4. the unexpected party guest

**ahhhhh! today we see Elise in action! R &R! I love to her from you all!**

* * *

"Elise!" called Agent Hill, walking to the younger woman with two suitcases, "We collected your things from your apartment and Tony has offered for you to stay here for a while." She said.

I smile, "Oh, great. should I put these in the room I was in yesterday, then?" I ask.

Agent Hill nods, "Just in time too! The party starts in an hour. So get dressed up!" she smiles at me and walks off down the hall.

I sigh. Getting all dressed up for parties was never my strong suit. I was more of the stay in and watch movies type o' gal, to be quite honest. I'm normally really awkward at party's. but maybe it won't be so bad, I can get to know the avengers at least.

Once im at my room I need to decide what to wear. Dresses are out of the question. So I pull out some clothes from my suitcase. Yup. High wasted jeans, red silk top and heeled boots will have to do. I put on some jewellery and make up, attempting to look put together and confident for the party.

I turn and look in the mirror at myself, I tilt my head to the side and look at my hair in its usual high ponytail. I grab the hair elastic and pull it out, letting the natural brown waves fall down my back.

I sigh "Well, I guess that's as good as it gonna get!" I say to myself. I walk out of the room and immediately hear music. I walk to the elevator and join the party.

* * *

I look around the room filled with swarming people laughing, talking and dancing, "Woah." I whisper to myself, I've been to parties but never any like these! I spot Dr. Banner looking awkward and dunking under an over hanging light, Natasha is talking and laughing with a guy who I think is called Rhodes. Steve is playing pool with Sam Wilson. I immediately spot Maria Hill at the bar along with Tony and Thor who are listening to Rhodes and his story, so I walk over.

"Hey!" I say, giving Them all a smile.

"Elise you look great." Says Hill kindly, I give an awkward thanks. Tony and Thor are about to say Hi when Rhodes speaks up again.

"and I'm like, Boom! Were you looking for this?" He says proudly with a smile. Tony and Thor stare at him waiting for the rest. Rhodes seems unhappy about this "Boom, are you lookin'- why do I even talk to you guys, with everyone else that story Kills!" he turns to me to see if he got a reaction out of me, I smile Kindly at him and he sighs.

He looks down and back up to Tony, "so no Pepper? She's not coming?" he asks.

"Yeah I want to meet this woman!" I say and Tony laugh's a little.

Maria Hill speaks up, "What about jane?" she asks Thor, "Where are the _ladies_ , Gentlemen?" she says and we both let out a small laugh at the sad faces of the men before us.

Tony looks at us when he sees are smiles and squints his eyes a little at us, "Well Ms Potts has a company to run, so…"

Thor also gives his end, "Im not even sure what country Jane's in." He says and I make a fake pouty face at him, he smiles and continues, "Her work on the convergence has made her the worlds foremost

Astronomer." He beams proudly. Then the two men are fighting a battle of who has the best girlfriend.

"You guys are terrible." I say bluntly, which earns a laugh from Rhodes. "Yeah they must be busy, because they'd hate to miss the chance of seeing you two off at each other." I say sarcastically.

Marie Coughs out "Testosterone!" and covers her mouth.

I play along, "Oh mon dieu! Maria are you alright? Here perhaps we should get you another glass of champagne!" I say sympathetically, we smile at each other.

"You know what I think I should!" She says and we grab another glass and walk away laughing at the men.

* * *

"So did you find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam Wilson asks his friend, as they both gaze down at the party before them.

Steve smirks, "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." He says truthfully.

Sam makes a 'tsk' "Well, home is home you know?"

Steve just nods and looks back down.

Sam sees that he should probably change the subject. "so, how's the, _French Recruit_ , huh? He asks spotting the French Girl with long brown hair talking in French to a guest, and they both start laughing while they try not to drop their drinks.

Sam looks at Steve waiting for an answer. "Yeah, she seams like a good person. She needs training though." He says also looking at the girl.

"So spill, what's her ability again?" sam asks curiously.

"Nature bending and shape shifting." He said while smiling.

Sam looks surprised, "How does that work?"

"Well she said when she shape shift's she has to have been in physical contact with that human or animal, something about her Cells mimicking another one and causing her to transform, there was a lot more to it than that though." He says.

"Wait so she can change in to people!?" Sam asks.

" She said she doesn't like to change in to people and she's only ever done it once." Steve says, and adds sympathetically, "Hydra forced her to turn into someone they were interrogating, when she shifts into a person, she has access to their thoughts and feelings. She said that being someone else is loud. You hear all their thoughts and you cant decipher them into logic, she said she was scared and couldn't find herself…"

Sam looks appalled and Steve continues, "the person had recently been tortured senseless, she felt everything." He said.

"God, that poor Kid." Sam says.

* * *

Thor laughs, "Oh no, you see this was aged for thousands of years. It is not for mortal men." He says pouring a bit for Himself and Steve.

Steve and I share a look, Steve looks at the Glass in his hands.

The old man speaks "neither was Omaha beach, blondie. Here give me some of that."

I speak up quickly, "Really I dot think you should, this is a _lot_ different from Omaha beach!"

The old man laughs and gives his glass to Thor, he puts a bit of the drink in for the old man.

I swat his arm "Thor!"

Five minutes later the three old men need help getting out of the building, while one of them sleeps on the table.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" I say laughing, "How does the whole Hammer thing work?" I ask. By now all the guests are gone and its just us Avengers and a few others.

Barton immediately perks up at this "It's a trick! C'mon!" he says to Thor while twirling around his chop sticks.

Thor takes another sip of beer, "Oh no it is much more than that." Which gains every body's attention as they all start to give their opinions on the hammer at once.

I laugh, _what have I done!_

"Oh yeah sure, if ever he should be worthy will have the _power_ ," he swings his arms out to present the hammer, "yeah whatever man, it's a trick!" Barton exclaims.

Thor smirks "well please be my guest." He nods at the hammer.

"ooooh I think that's a challenge Barton!" I say while we all laugh then quieten down to see what happens next.

"c'mon!" Tony says to him, Barton grumbles and gets up and walks towards the hammer.

I sit down by the coffee table and put down my box of noodles, "Oh this is going to be beautiful" I say.

Natasha laughs and watches her best friend.

Barton tries and laughs at his failure " I don't know how you do it!" he says. He hears Tony talking, "please! Stark! Its all yours." He says.

Tony gets up instantly not backing down, "If I lift it do I get to rule Asgard?" he asks Thor

"Yes of course." He says nonchalantly.

We're all silent again, he cant lift it and we laugh. He mumbles something that sounds like "be right back."

"Wait, whats the bet that he's gone to get his iron man hand?" I say.

There are multiple laughs and groans from the room. And that's how a few minutes later him and Rhody are trying to lift the hammer with both of their iron hands. Still nothing.

And that's how we move on to bruce who tries to pull it, then tries to be funny by putting a fake display of anger on, then awkwardly turns silent "No?" he asks. I pat his back as he sits down.

"wooh! Go steve!" Barton says as _the_ Captain America stands up. I hear a noise when he grabs the hammer but I don't see it move, however Thors face seems to drop then flood with relief.

He laugh's "Nothing!" and carries on drinking.

The men clear their throats and gesture to me and Natasha, I put my hands "NOOOO thank you!" I say.

"Oh no, that's not a question I need answered." She smirks.

Tony and Barton start talking, "your right its rigged!" Tony says to Clint, patting his back "you bet your ass it is." He replies.

Maria gasps, "Steve! He said a bad language word!" she says innocently.

Steve sighs and looks at his team, "Did you tell everyone about that." He asks Tony.

I snort "yup."

"the handles imprinted right?" Tony asks, "whoever is holding Thor's Finger prints can pick up the hammer." He says.

I take another sip of coke and laugh when Thor pick's up the hammer with ease.

"Yes that is an excellent theory, I have another one," he flips it in the air and catches it, "your all not worthy.

The room is filled with 'boo's' and complaints when a screeching noise drowns everything out, I cringe and cover my ears.

We all stand and see a dismantled, mangled bot walking towards us.

"How could you be worthy?" it asks, "your all killers." It gestures at us.

"Stark." I say, not taking my eyes off the droid. "Jarvis." He calls to the AI, there's no response.

I set my glass down on the table. "I was asleep." It said. I saw Helen standing awkwardly at the side so I slowly walk over to her and stand in front of her.

"I was tangled in strings." It said, while Tony was trying to run commands on a tablet, " I had to kill the other guy." It says.

"You killed someone?" Steve questions seriously. I pass slowly pass Maria the gun she told me was strapped to the underneath of the couch.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." it says. I notice that it speaks like a human, using variations of tone unlike Jarvis and the iron legion.

"who sent you?" Thor asks.

" _I see a suit of armour around the world."_ A recording of Tony's voice fills the room.

Bruce gasps in realization, "Ultron." He says, I frown.

"In the flesh! Well not yet, not this Christmas." Ultron says.

I notice that Thor grips his hammer tightly, Maria takes the safety off her gun, I slowly back Helen away from the group. Everyone is tense.

"I'm on a mission." Ultron declares.

"What mission?" Natasha asks in her deadpan voice.

"Ultron turns his heads to us, "Peace in out time." The Iron legion burst through the walls and straight at us.

I grab Helen and Scream "Go!" we run to get to cover. We duck as one of the windows gets shot and shards of glass fly everywhere. I grab Helen again and Pull her back as a droid almost fly's into us.

Maria is knocked to the ground and starts to shoot at the droids, Thor sends one into a glass wall with his hammer, Natasha takes aim at the droids from behind the bar, while Tony jumps at one from the balcony, with a fondue skewer in hand. Helen screams and I see a droid that's cut in half coming towards us.

"shit." I look around me and spot a small tree in a pot, I swing my arm out to it while me and Helen try and back away from the bot, my hand glows Gold while little smoke like tendrils appear around my fingers. The plant starts to grow.

"C'mon, c'mon." I say desperately as it, the bot gets closer. The tree shoots up into the air creating a huge vine, I use both of my hands now which glow brightly to direct the plant that shoots through the bot and drags it away, I stand taller. I see some more of the robots taking aim at the avengers. I raise my arms up in the air, the vine goes up higher and almost resembles a huge snake; I throw my arms down and out wards causing the vine that had doubled in length to smash through two more bots.

They were all still attached to the branch as it was going through their centre. I put one arm down and keep the other one up and start to wave it in a circle until the droids are all wrapped up in one bundle of branch, I slowly make a fist with my hand and crush them. I let my hands drop, so does the branch holding the robots. They fall to the floor and the Golden tendrils disappear.

By now im breathing heavily and turn to ask if Helen is alright, she nods at me with her mouth hanging open. I turn to the avengers and see that they just finished destroying their own droids.

We all stand at the ready, looking at ultron who appears to be looking at me.

"Hmm, that was dramatic." He says, turning around. Tony quickly glances at the huge clump of tree and robots on the floor and looks back at Ultron.

"I'm sorry I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through." Ultron continues.

Now we all move forward as a group towards ultron slowly, then stop a few feet away from him.

"You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change." He says, we all exchange glances. "How is humanity saved, if its not allowed to evolve?" he questions.

He picks up a wrecked droid and crushes its head. "There's only one path to peace." He says.

My hands glow gold again and the vine slowly shivers back to life.

"The Avengers extinction." He says.

At the same time Thor throws his hammer at Ultron, My vine glows gold and shoots forward quicker than before. It wraps around ultron and squeezes him as if it were a constrictor, then thor's hammer smashes through his head I let the vine and the destroyed robot fall to the floor.

Thor catches his hammer and my hands stop glowing.

"I had strings but now I'm free…"

All eyes then turned to me.


	5. hey birdie

**my biggest chapter so far! thanks to a nagging friend!**

 **sooooo today is the day that Elise Meets the one and only Pietro Maximoff!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

"Well that was... different." Steve says, looking back and fourth between me and the huge mangled tree on the floor.

I stand there awkwardly while the team stare at me, so I find something to do. I lift my hand towards the tree, and slowly my hands starts to glow gold again. Some of the avengers take a step back. The tree in the middle of the room twitches a bit and slowly starts to unravel around Ultron. Once the destroyed robot is free I turn my body, and the plant returns to its pot, reducing its size; it slithers across the ground like a snake and returns to the pot, it stands up straight and its leaves spread out.

I turn back to my team who are still staring at me, I think its awe that I see on their faces.

I cross my arm and clear my throat, "I figured you might need to examine that." I say awkwardly, nodding my head towards the bot.

Bruce and Clint silently step forward and lift the destroyed robot.

* * *

"All our work is gone." Bruce says, "Ultron cleared out, used the internet to escape."

Steve shakes his head, "Ultron." He says bitterly, glancing at Stark.

Nat turns around, "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we do about each other. The only person who probably isn't in his loop is Elise." She says nodding towards me.

She's probably right, I have no files on SHIELD's database, passport and all Of my ID's were fake, I don't have a drivers license and I have never been on any social media websites such as facebook, twitter or instagram and so on. When I made friends in new areas I was never in any photos.

Rhodey sighs, "He's not just in files, he is the internet. What if he decides to get his hands on something a little more exciting.

My eyes widen, "Nuclear codes." I say out loud.

"mhmm, nuclear codes." Rhodes says with disgust in his voice, "Look we need to make some calls." He says turning to Tony.

"Nuke's? he said he wanted us dead." Helen says, finding her voice.

"He said extinct." Steve replies.

Barton walks to the centre of the room "He also said he killed somebody."

Maria looks up from her foot which she was picking shards of glass out of, "but there was no one else in the building." She says.

Tony walks across the room with a tablet in hand, "Yes there was," he says and flicks the tablet towards the bigger screen panels. An orange orb flickers to life on the screen, only it isn't much of an orb anymore, its destroyed. Bits of it float in the air and rest at the bottom.

Bruce walks up to it in disbelief, "This is insane." He says.

Steve looks down and crosses his arms, "Jarvis was the first line of defence."

And only then do I realise what im looking at, it's the destroyed AI that runs the tower.

At that moment Thor walks into room with a purpose in his stride. I gasp when I see him in his armour. He strides up to Stark and wraps his hand around his throat, lifting the mortal man in the air.

"Thor, this isn't going to help!" I shout walking forward. Tony's hands fly to the one wrapped around his throat.

"Use your words buddy." he manages to get out.

Thor sneers "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark."

"Thor." I say again in a warning tone, he glances to me and drops Tony to the floor, where he not so gracefully lands on his feet.

"Thor, whats the news on the legionnaire?" Steve asks.

Thor rests his eyes on the captain, "The trail went cold a hundred Miles out, but its heading north," He says, and turns his head to Tony, squinting his eyes, "And it has the sceptre. Now we have to retrieve it, _Again._ " He says.

After Various amounts of questions from everyone at the same time the room turns quiet when we notice Tony laughing.

I laugh with out humour, "You think this is funny?" I ask.

He smiles slightly and turns to me, "No? its probably not right?" He says turning to the rest of the room, "Is it so very terrible?" he asks still laughing slightly.

Thor walks forward, "This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you know nothing about!"

Tony walks forward as if they are both sizing each other up "No! it is funny, it is a hoot that you don't _get_ why we need this." He scoffs.

"Tony maybe this isn't the time…" Banner says.

"Why do you do that!?" tony asks, "You just roll over and show your belly every time somebody snarls." He states.

We're all quiet.

Banner replies with his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Only when I've created a murder bot."

Steve decides its his turn to step in, "You know the avengers were supposed to be different from SHIELD."

Tony raises his hand, "Does anyone remember when I saved the world?" he asks loudly looking around the roo.

"Nope, that's never come up." I say shaking my head, this remark was also followed by various no's.

"We're the Avengers," he said ignoring our remarks, " we can bust arms dealers every live long day. _But,_ that up there is the end game." He says simply, "How were you guys gonna deal with that?" he asks us.

"Together." Steve says.

"We'll lose." Says tony.

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve says without missing a beat.

Tony Stark turns away as if defeated. I stare at him. I guess I know why he did it, he wanted to protect the world, he wanted to stop fighting so he could go home and live his life. Heck, I wanted to live my life, I didn't know if I would be able to fight to protect the world. But I'm going to do what's best, I'm going to try.

"Thor's right, Ultron's trying to call us out, and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." Steve says. "The worlds a big place, lets start making it smaller."

I look down at the floor when I feel someone rest their hand on my shoulder. I look up into the eyes of captain Rodgers.

"Im afraid it looks like your going to have to learn on the job. Are you okay with that." He asks seriously staring into my eyes.

I take a moment.

 _Am I ready? Can I protect the world?_

"Well," I say, and look back up to his eyes, "Im going to give it my best shot."

* * *

"What's this?" I ask as Steve passes me a tablet, Thor looks over my shoulder to see.

" _merde…_ " I whisper as I look at the screen. Strucker lays dead on the floor with a pool of blood around him, and on the wall above him is the word peace written in his blood.

"And they did a Banksy at the scene of the crime." Tony says.

"And everything we had on Strucker has just been deleted." Nat tells us.

"not everything." Tony speaks up.

And that how ten minutes later we're all scrambling through boxes of files trying to find anything we can related to strucker.

I whistle, "strucker had a lot of friends." I say, "and not the good kind."

Tony steps up to my side, "Wait I know that guy." He says pointing to the file in my hands, so I hand it to him.

Turns out the man in the file is a weapons trade dealer, he deals with all the heavy and dodgy stuff. He sells to almost anyone as long as they're willing to pay his price. He will sell to terrorists if the chance arises.

"So what come's out of wokonda?" I ask trying to get up to speed.

"The strongest metal on Earth." Tony says, and he directs his gaze to the captains Shield.

"Well time to suit up." The captain says.

* * *

Surprisingly I have a suit! When I went back to my room to find something more appropriate to wear I found a brown box on the bed. On the lid was a sticky note.

'been saving this for you for a while now,

from N.F'

Huh, of course Fury had this planned out years back. I open the box and find a cat suit that's made of a thick black material, I pull it out of the box and put it over my body looking in the mirror. It looks like it will fit, im not to sure about the clinginess of the material. But I put it on anyway.

I have to admit I actually look pretty badass. I decide to put my hair back in a French braid to keep it out of my face. I don't know how Natasha fights with her hair down, I'll have to ask. I notice a pair of black combat boot's sitting on the floor by my bed so I put them on. Then I notice the strap on both of the legs on my suit and realise they're meant for holding guns and knives, I look back into the box and see a small bag. Which contains one gun and a multitude of knives. Luckily for me I've trained with both in self defence.

I walk out of my room and meet the rest of the team at the landing pad, when someone grabs my arm and I turn to see who it is. Maria stands there looking at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Number one, be careful okay? Number two, about the suit. Come here a second." She pulls me back into the tower.

"What is it." I ask quickly, not wanting to hold up the team.

"Fury had it specially made for you and your abilities," she says. I frown at this. "Shape shift." She says to me.

"What? Why?" I ask in complete bewilderment.

"Fury went to some pretty extreme lengths to get that suit made for you when you shape shift, I don't even know the story behind it, but it reapers when you change back to your human form." She says, "lets just call this a test drive."

"wow. Okay, umm." I say, thinking about what to turn into. I think about a bird that flew into my window in England before and I took it in while it healed. So I started to shift. I cant really describe what its like to change anymore. At the start it used to be slow and painful but now it happens so quick I don't notice the difference.

I open my eyes and see Maria's feet in front of me. She kneels down and I see her face, she's smiling lightly at me, I shake my wings out and chirp at her.

"Okay now change back." She says.

I hope to god this works, I close my eyes again and think about being tall again, I picture the feeling of my fingers and toes wiggling, I think about the feeling of my hands running over my facial features.

I open my eyes and look down to see my black suit and Maria getting up from her crouching position.

I laugh in disbelief and smile, "It worked!"

"Hey are you ready?" clint says coming in from the landing pad, he smiles when he see's that I have a proper suit to wear instead of my earlier plan of leggings and a dark shirt.

"Yeah, lets go." I say and we walk into the air craft.

* * *

My mission was to stay out of sight and step in if needed, great. Captain Rodgers wanted me to evaluate the situation from a safe distance and one of the team members would call me in.

So while the team are entering the ship I fly along side them as the small bird from earlier. I take a perch on the over hanging pipe and the avengers slowly form their ranks while Ultron and twins aren't paying attention. I'm shocked, Ultron has adopted a new body. Its huge, it easily towers over any human, his body looks more advanced than the iron man suit and that worries me.

Then I notice the silver haired man, Pietro Maximoff. It sounds bad but I can't help but notice how handsome he is. He has a nice build of muscle that you can see through his shirt, a really good jaw line, with some stubble and to top it off messy silver hair. He has that bad boy air that makes most girls melt basically. His twin sister Wanda is also very beautiful. She has smooth tanned skin and brown Hair that even in this dark light looks good.

Ultron continues to shout in range, "I am nothing like him, don't compare me to stark!"

"aww junior, you gonna break your old mans heart." Tony says, landing on the bridge in front of us.

Ultron and the twins turn to face us, well they turn to face the rest of the avengers. They don't see me, the one out of sight.

"If I have to," Ultron says.

Thors speaks up trying to be the voice of reason, "No one has to break anything." He says.

Ultron laughs at this, "Clearly you've never made an omelette."

Tony turns to us, "He beat me by one second."

I try to laugh but in my bird form it comes out in a high bitched chirp, Ultron and the twins look up trying to place the noise. _Uh oh._

"Oh look a bird!" Ultron says with delight. He seams a bit crazy, one minute he's angry the next he's laughing and happy. He's insane. So I try to play along, and act like a dumb bird. I start to whistle a little song and fly off. No one sees me land on a rafter in the shadows.

He laughs lightly "Those little things go everywhere." Pietro shakes his head and steps forward.

"Yes, this is funny Mr Stark. Is this comfortable?" he gestures to the missiles around us, "Like old times." He smiles bitterly.

"This was never my life." Tony states.

Steve steps forward, slowly edging closer "You two can still walk away from this." He says.

I look closer so that I can focus on their conversation, when that doesn't work I fly over to Ultrons side of the bridge and settle in the shadows above them, I see Thor glance up to me in relief , knowing that im still there.

"oh, we will." Wanda says in a mocking tone.

"I know you've both suffer"-

He's cut off by the disgusted noise made by ultron, "Captain America. Gods righteous man." He says.

"As if you could live with out a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth but"-

"If you believe in peace you will give up." Thor says.

Ultron almost looks offended, "I think you confuse peace with quiet." He states.

"uh hu, whats the vibranium for?" Tony asks.

Ultron seems to be pleased at his question, "I'm glad you asked because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." He says and shoots at Tony with his ray beam sending him flying backwards. Everyone jumps into action, almost as soon as Tony hits the wall his flying back at ultron. Then the droids appear again. _Fantastic._

I still wait on the pipe up above waiting for the signal but my team are preoccupied. I fly to the bottom of the ship underneath the missiles. The floor is damp and slippery, there's something like algae covering the floor. _Well that's good!_ I think to myself .I turn back into my human form, as I find it difficult and energy draining to bend nature while in another form. Luckily for me its pretty dark down here so im still following orders, right? Im still staying out of sight im just being helpful while out of sight.

My hands start to glow gold again and I try to bend over them so that the light doesn't go to far up and I'm discovered. Dozens of small green shoots appear out of the green algae on the floor and they grow about 30 cm's high. I turn back into a bird and fly onto a bridge above the fight. Right now I can't be seen I have to stay out of sight. I change back again to my human form and look down towards the missiles, its dark once again underneath the bridge so I focus on finding their energy I start to feel them grow again.

I concentrate on making them bigger like at the avengers tower only this time they are plants of my creation. I quickly turn their green skins to jagged bark and Thorns sprout out like barbed wire. I see Wanda's red like flames burst outward causing Steve to fall backwards; Pietro runs past Thor and hits him to the floor. Then Ultrons Droids attack. Well its going to be easier to deal with the robots first.

Ultron and the twins are going to be the difficult ones. I raise my hands and the plants simultaneously shoot into the air, I swing my arms out directing them to the robots. Some of the vines wrap around the droids and start to crush them like I did in the avengers tower.

I decide to change it up a bit. I direct one of the vines to go behind a droid and shoot down into the back of its neck and wrap around anything it can get a hold on and yank it out. Various amounts of wires are left on the branch as the robot collapses.

Just as I'm about to direct another vine, red flames surround it, I see Wanda with her arms out crushing the plant with her telekinesis. I focus on the branch and my hands and arms glow brighter, I know by now that my eyes are glowing gold too. A gold mist surrounds the branch and the branch rises back up in the air. Wanda gasps as the gold mist gets bigger and pushes back the red mist into her and she goes flying back into the wall.

 _Have a taste of you own medicine._ I think.

Then a droid lands by me and pushes me off the bridge. It all happens so fast I don't even have time to change into a bird and fly back up. I land on something hard, but not as hard as a metal floor should be. Then I hear a grunt and I realise it's a person so I roll off them. Im about to quickly apologise when I realise it isn't one of my team mates. Im greeted by bright silver-blue eyes. Pietro Maximoff laughs.

"I will admit." He says looking me up and down with a boyish grin, "I did not see that coming."

* * *

 **sooooooo what did you think? let me know! I love to hear from you all you guys are my motivation so I love it when you PM amd review!**

 **Until next time, Larissa x**


	6. Becoming the enemy

**Hi! your awesome! have a MARVELlouse day!**

* * *

"Tell me," Pietro Maximoff says, "What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this." In a thick accent.

I smirk at him. He's playing a game here to distract me, "working." I say simply, I notice that his eyes flicker behind me, indicating that someone is obviously coming. He looks back and smiles at me, but its too late. I get into a crouch on the balls of my feet I swing a leg out and spin around. Sweeping Wanda's legs from out underneath her, her red tendrils from her hands dissipate and she hits her head on the floor momentarily dazed. I stand up ready to run away again to help my team when a strong arm wraps around my neck from behind.

"That's not very nice," I manage to get out. I hear him laugh, but all too quickly I grab his arm and roll it down away from my throat so I can breath. Pietro wasn't expecting a strong blow to his solar plexus from my elbow so he doubled over slightly from being winded but he still had one arm around me. So I wrap my arm around the back of his neck getting him in a headlock. I remember what my SHIELD tutor taught me in self defence, so I bend forward putting his weight on my back, put a leg out to the side and turn my body. Pietro slammed down hard onto the metal floor.

"stay down," I say to them both, when I go to walk past Wanda stands back up but I push her back and carry on running. I know that flying back to my team to help them will be quicker than running, well, quicker than my running. I dodge one of Ultrons droids and grab the railing by me and jump off the ledge turning into my bird form in the air and I fly quickly back to the bridge I see a droid facing away from me on the bridge so I turn back in the air once more and land on its back making it crash down to the floor. I command my barbed wire like plant to wrap around its neck and pull of its head.

Another droid comes flying my way. I duck underneath it and jump on its back while pulling a knife out of one of the many sheaths on my suit I stab it down into the back of its neck. The robot starts to twitch and flail in the air so I jump off before it crashes into a wall and explodes.

"I thought I told you to stay out of sight!" I hear captain Rogers shout then a silver blur flies past him and knocks him to the ground. And in turn comes back around and knocks me to the floor. Pietro straddles my hips and leans his hands down on my shoulders, he smirks that stupid smirk again.

"Stay down." He says, repeating my words in a mocking tone. I panic not quite knowing how to get him off, Im about to transform when Steve's shield comes flying our way and hits him in the back of his head. Taking the opportunity I punch him in the face and he rolls off of me.

"Thank you," I say to Steve through the coms.

"No problem." He says with a grunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl punches me in the face, hard. I must admit she surprised me. I did not see her with the rest of the avengers earlier. She seems different but I don't know how.

I'm about to run off again to have a go at punching the mighty god Thor. When I'm running I see everything happening around me slowly, which makes it fun to punch people in the face because they can't see me coming until its too late. The avengers look pretty pathetic while running. The heroes are so slow! Then out of the corner of my eye I notice the girl with long brown hair running on the bridge again only this time she's running towards the edge. I watch her while running so I see her slowly grab the railing put her feet on to them and she pushes off into the air. I stop dead in my tracks just watching as her whole body shimmers gold. She twists in the air and turns into an eagle and flies up in the air to get a view of what's happening beneath her.

I have never seen anything like it in my entire life. She swoops back down and flies over to the black Widow and turns gold once again and into a human. She immediately pulls out a gun and takes aim at the men who are repeatedly firing at everyone.

Of course while being distracted I get slammed back down to the ground again by that ridiculous shield. Captain America stands over me. "Stay down Kid." He says.

 _Why is everyone saying that!?_ I quickly zoom off again and see Thors hammer flying in the opposite direction, so I grab a hold of it.

 _Wrong choice Pietro, wrong choice._

* * *

I take aim at the men surrounding Nat and I and I shoot one in the thigh and the other in the shoulder and knee. I don't want to shoot them in the head because then I know that I've killed someone, and I don't know if I can deal with that. So I go for shots that will injure them and stop them from fighting. If they bleed to death later…I wont know about it.

"Thor, Status." I hear Steve say through the coms.

"the girl tried to warp my mind." He says, "take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay." He says.

 _Great, now she's starting to play with us._

"Barton, you good?" I ask, not hearing from him in a while.

"I think I could use a little help." He says. I look back at Nat.

"Im good, go help clint." She says, taking aim again. So I nod and fly off again to where Clint is. Little did I know that once I flew off Wanda stepped up behind Natasha and her scarlet energy went into Natasha's head turning her eyes red.

* * *

I land on the railing of the cat walk above and I see clint shooting at the men and trying to fend off the robots. I take aim at the bots with my gun and they fall to the ground. Then I see Wanda approaching me from the shadows with red energy floating around her hands, I'm about to run to Clint when I almost trip. I look down to see the red like smoke surrounding my feet keeping them in place.

She smiles at me and steps closer, then I remember. I pushed her to the ground earlier and my hand had connected with her bare shoulder. _I cant believe I'm about to do this._ I squeeze my eyes shut, and change.

I cry out in pain, I can't hear myself think, there is just a jumble of emotions in my head and it hurts trying to figure out who is who. Am I Wanda or Elise?

I open my eyes to see Wanda gasp and stumble backwards with a hand over her mouth. One thought in Wanda's mind was clear:

Play some mind games with the enemy.

As Elise, Wanda was my enemy. And as Wanda I had to get inside her head. So I did. It was like an instinct that kicked in and I just knew how to wield Wanda's power. My hand glowed deep red instead of gold and the red smoke shot into Wanda's mind.

As soon as her eyes turned red I knew that it had worked and I pulled out of Wanda's form and back into myself. But I feel like I have used too much energy controlling plants and shifting back and fourth. My back hits a wall and I slide down to the floor. Wanda stumbles around and into Clint who shoves an arrow onto her forehead, which shocks her and knocks her out. Clint rushes to me when a silver blue streak zooms past him making him fall down beside me. Pietro catches his sister and pulls off the arrow before throwing an unreadable expression at me and he runs off.

Clint's grabbing my face and trying to get me to look at him.

I see a cube flying in the air with a flash of red. The cube shatters.

A little girl and boy sit in the rubble holding hands, looking at a bomb with two words on it: Stark Industries.

Clint is talking, but I hear too many things in my head, I feel too many things. And that's when my vision goes blank.

* * *

I try to wake up the younger girl but its not working; I slap her cheek trying to rouse her.

"c'mon Elise, we need to get the others." I say. Still nothing. I speak through the coms.

"Whoever's standing we gotta move." I say putting my bow on my bank and picking up my unconscious teammate, "Guy's?" no one replies. I check to see if the path is clear and I start to walk down the ship to find everyone.

After walking for a few minutes I'm still calling to Elise who hasn't made a sound. Then I spot Nat on the floor staring into space. I place Elise down on the floor propping her up against the wall.

I gently grab Natasha's shoulders and shake her a little, "Nat snap out of it we need to move." I say to her, but she's still staring off into space.

"Natasha I could really use a lullaby right about now." Stark says through the coms.

"Yeah that's not happening for a while." I respond. "the whole team is down. You've got no back up from here." I say to stark.

* * *

No one speaks a word when everyone is back on the aircraft. Bruce sits in a corner by himself and turns away from everyone. Steve sits by himself silently watching as Elise starts to thrash around again, mumbling incoherently in French. Everyone has tried to wake her up but its just not working. Thor walks over to where she is lying down on the floor and tries to soothe her. Soon enough she quietens back down.

Maria Hill speaks to them from the Avengers Tower.

"The news is loving you guys, nobody else is." She says. Barton nods while flying the jet.

"There's been no official call for Banners arrest but… its in the air. The stark relief foundation are already on the scene." She informs him. "How's the team? What about Elise?"

Barton sighs, "we took a hit we'll shake it off, Elise is still unconscious after shifting into the Maximoff Twin, but she's been out now for a couple of hours, so she should be up soon." He says.

Maria sighs, "Well for now stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

"So run and hide?" stark says looking at Agent hill through the screen.

"Until we find Ultron I don't really have a lot else to offer." She says disappointedly.

"Neither do we." He says quietly.

* * *

Slowly my consciousness returns to me and I can feel myself swaying, I slowly open my eyes to see myself being carried by Thor. I yawn and he looks down at me and smiles lightly.

"She's awake." He calls to his team as they approach a farmhouse.

Then my eyes start too close again as Wanda's Memories over shadow my own again. The smile on Thors face drops when he see's me falling unconscious again. "Elise, stay awake we're safe now." He says loudly and my eyes open up a bit more.

"good." He says, "I'll drop you if you fall asleep." He threatens lightly.

I smile tiredly, "sûr." I say not caring for if I spoke in French or English. When my eyes close again when we are in the front yard of the farmhouse he just jostles me a bit and my eyes open again, but they feel a lot heavier now. I still haven't regained all my energy.

"Thor," I say getting his attention, "set me down on the grass out here please." He looks at me, "trust me it will help wake me up." I say noticing the rest of the avengers staring at us and Steve nods.

He sets me down on the grass and supports my back and kneels beside me. The green grass beneath me shivers, gold like dust rises from the grass turning it dry and dead and the energy flows into me and I feel a bit better. I smirk at the other avengers watching me. "Do you like my other party trick?" I ask.

I stand up and almost fall but I insist on walking so Thor holds my arm to steady me and we walk into the house.

Clint calls out, "honey? I'm home." He smiles when he sees a woman come around a corner smiling at him, I notice that the woman is pregnant and there are numerous amounts of toys scattered on the living room floor.

She walks up and into his arms and I smile realising that this must be Clint's wife.

"Hi, company, sorry I didn't call ahead." He kisses her and she turns to the rest of us smiling.

Tony turns to Thor and I and says, "this is an agent of some kind." And I smile.

"Guys this is Laura." Clint says.

Smiles at all of us, "I know all your names." She says sheepishly.

"ooh in coming." Clint says, just as two children run into the room calling out to their father.

"and these are smaller agents." Says Tony and I swat at his arm, I feel a bit dizzy again so I decide to sit down on the couch behind me. Barton explained to us that Fury kept his family off of SHIELD files and he'd like it to stay that way.

Nat and Laura hug, "I missed you," Nat says to her and places a hand on the other woman's belly, "How's little Natasha?" she asks.

"She's Nathaniel." She says with a face.

"Traitor." Natasha whispers and both women laugh.

Then the little girl walks up to me and I smile warmly at her, "hello." I say.

"you have very long hair." She says looking at my long braid that goes down my back and touches the small of it. Suddenly Thor walks out the room, Steve frowns and follows him out.

I turn my attention back to the little girl, "you have very pretty flowers in your hair." I say to her.

She giggles a bit, "I don't have flowers in my hair." Just as she says it a gold mist appears around her head like a halo and a crown of delicate white flowers forms around her head and connects at the back.

"Are you sure?" I ask with a smile on my face and her hands shoot up feeling the delicate flowers she squeals in delight and by now she had the attention of her mother who walked up to us smiling.

"Mommy look at my flowers!" she says.

Laura smiles at me, "what do you say to Elise?" she says in a motherly tone.

The little girl hugs me and I laugh lightly and wrap my arms around her, "thank you Elise." She says

She pulls back and smiles at me, "what's your name ma chérie?" I ask

"my name's Lila." She says.

"A very pretty name for a very pretty girl." I say which earns me a huge smile from her.

"Elise do you want to go up stairs and get some rest? Clint said you've been unconscious for a few hours and you look a bit tired." She says sympathetically.

I close my eyes and sigh, "yes please." I say, Lila looks a bit disappointed.

"How about you show me where to go and later I'll show you my magic tricks?" I say to the little girl she shakes her head vigorously and I laugh.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I love to hear from you all! seriously you guys make my day! :) until next time, Larissa xxx**


	7. The cool Uncle

**sooooo the next chapter is here! thanks for the reviews Guys! they honestly make my day! I cant wait to hear more from all of you!**

 **Anastacia** **Lynn** **\- Here's the next one! Hopefully you didnt have to wait too long! ;)**

 **SheerTwilight \- naww thank you thats so sweet! here's more for you!**

 **Cat-Afterlife \- thank you so much! Its always nice to know when people are enjoying my stories but its always even better when I know that they like My OC as well! xx**

 **SnowBarry11 \- I may or may not have seen it coming! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER! I sadly do not own marvel! If i do by the next chapter I'll let you all know.**

* * *

"Oh my god." I say out loud, "never again will I go to sleep with contacts in. It feels like they're welded to my eyeballs." I say, rubbing my sore eyes. Laura laughs at this.

"Take them out then! I don't really see the point in you wearing them right now." She says.

I sigh in defeat and head to the bathroom that adjoins to the room where Nat and Bruce are doubling up in; I stop outside the door when I hear voices.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks in a hushed voice.

"I'm running with it, with you. If running's the plan." Natasha replies, "As long as you want."

I try and suppress a grin and walk away from the door quietly. I walk into Lila's room, which happens to be where I'm staying and walk towards the little pink girl mirror that hangs on the wall with the flowered wallpaper. I tilt my head back slightly and take out my contacts. I set them on a high shelf in a glass out of the way. I look back at myself in the mirror.

I'm still in my cat suit, I like to change into different animals whenever I want but this time I'm keeping the suit on in case I need to change into something at the last minute if something happens. I took out all the knives and guns on the suit before I went to bed earlier and handed them over to Clint.

"Elise! Elise! Can you show me your magic now?" Lila says, running into the room.

I smile at the young girls eagerness, "sure, I think we should go outside first though." I say to her.

She gasps when she sees my eyes, "they're gold!" she says.

I laugh and usher the girl out the door, on our way back down the stairs Lila grabs my hand. I look around for Laura and find her in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

"Hi! What's your favourite flower?" I ask with a plan forming in my head.

Laura smiles with a quizzical expression on her face, "white peonies, why?"

I smile evilly, "no reason." I say, as I walk out the room with Lila in tow I hear Laura laugh.

"Hey Clint, Hi cooper." I say to the father and son who are working out on the porch.

Clint looks up from his work and smiles at Lila and I, "what are you two girls doing then?" He asks.

"Some gardening." I respond with a smirk and the young girl at my side giggles.

"Great! Go crazy! That's one less thing I'll get nagged to do." Clint says jokingly.

We walk along the side of the house and I see a bare flower patch, I place my hands on the ground, feeling the fresh soil beneath my fingers. The familiar golden glow spreads out from my fingers and sinks into the soil. I step back and place my hands on Lila's shoulders as we watch the ground.

A few second later green shoots appear from the ground and slowly grow upwards when the bush reaches my waist height green buds appear and blossom into white peonies.

I grab some soil from the ground and gesture for the little girl to cup her hand's, I place the soil in her hands.

"Hold still." I say and I place my hand above hers hovering in the air. The gold like smoke from my hand travels down to touch the soil in hers. She smiles widely when a bright purple lily grows in her hand. I pick up the flower and I show her that there is no stem on the flower.

"How does it work?" she asks.

"Well," I say, " I can make plants grow from almost anything." I pause to see her smile once more, "but I can't make them grow from a floor of wood or metal. Before we came here I helped your dad and his team of superheroes by growing a plant in a ship." I say, "the floor was metal but because of the dampness and water at the bottom of the metal boat a plant like substance called algae grew there. I grew a plant from the algae as if it were soil. There was a nutrient in the algae as there is in soil. Get it?" I ask.

She nods her head, "is it like when plants grow in the cracks on the side walk when there's dust and dirt inside?" she asks.

"Almost, but when I grow them it is not only growing from the nutrients from the soil it's growing because I'm giving the plant my own energy. That's why they grow so quickly." I say simply.

Lila and I turn our head when hear Steve and Tony arguing, "Hey why don't you go inside and help your mom cook the food." I say tripping over the American word for mother in my French accent.

Lila skips away and into the house, as I walk over to the men chopping wood I walk over the dead patch of grass that I took energy from earlier. Gold wisps appear around my feat turning the grass green again as I carry on walking.

"Isn't that why we fight, so we can _end_ the fight!? So we get to go home!" stark shouts and Steve just picks up a log and rips it in half in frustration.

"Gentlemen care to explain what's going on here?" I say stepping in and interrupting the two men.

"Nothing tree hugger go back to making some flowers." Stark says without looking at me.

I squint my eyes at him, at his complete hostility, "vous pouvez être un vrai connard parfois!" I say in a catty tone.

"Out of that sentence I picked out asshole." He says, and I slowly clap at him.

Steve gets back to their previous topic, "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." He says seriously. We all stare at each other at an awkward stand still when Laura walks up to us.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark Clint said you wouldn't mind, but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all." She says.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He says "don't take from my pile." He says to Steve while walking over to the barn.

"Elise the flowers are beautiful thank you so much." She says.

"No problem," I say bluntly, walking away from them both.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks me.

"To think." I call out and I start to run towards the tree line. To be quite Honest Starks words got to me.

If he had said that at any other time I would have easily brushed him off and realised that he was under a lot of stress. Which only leads to one other explanation: Wanda's anger was still in my system.

I hear Steve call after me but I ignore him and jump into the air turning into an eagle. I need quiet time; hopefully a nice long flight will calm me down. I climb high up into the sky where it's easier to soar above everything.

Flying always calms me down. When I was a little girl in France I always looked at the birds in the sky and wished I could fly and my papa would scoop me up and hold me above his head and run with me.

After what seems like roughly two hours of flying around and thinking about my time back in Paris, thinking about when my life was normal and quiet. I start to think about the present, and what's really been bugging me is the twins. I can't get them out of my head! The image of the missile with Starks name on it is starting to bother me as well. Then there's Pietro Maximoff and his ridiculously stupid charming face. _Ugh. This is so wrong Elise, on so many levels and you know it. He's the enemy! Just because he's cute doesn't mean he gets special treatment, next time you see him punch him in the face again! That should make you feel better. And hopefully wipe that cute smirk off of his- your doing it again, just stop thinking! Have some quiet time and think about something else please!_

After clearing my head once again I decide that I should head back now. I realise that I've flown a bit further out than I expected, so I take a sharp turn and head back spotting the farm house in the distance it looks tiny from all the way up here, well everything looks tiny from up here. By now it's also started to get dark. So I fly back as quick as I can. I dive every now and then trying to get down to the ground quicker and then I land on the front porch and change back. I rub my face while walking up to the door and pull the hair elastic out of the braid and shake out my long hair.

I can hear talking inside the house when I open the door; when I close it, it goes quiet. I walk into the front room and everyone stares at me.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, "sorry I'm late I just needed to clear my head." I say.

"'Bout time." Someone says, and I immediately recognise the voice and see Nick Fury standing in the kitchen with a fond smile on his face as he looks at me.

"Nick!" I say with a huge smile on my face, I practically run up to him and fling my arm around him he laughs and hugs me back.

Everyone in the room remains silent and watch stunned as the unlikely pair embrace. Who knew _the_ Director Fury had a soft spot.

"Well this is all very fluffy, care to explain?" stark says looking at the pair who step away from each other.

I smile at Tony, "When SHIELD found me and protected me from HYDRA, Nick looked after me for a while until I was being moved around the world in different placements." I laugh lightly, "He's like the cool uncle I never had." I say jokingly.

I sit down at the table and Natasha hands me a bowl of soup and I dig in, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now.

"As I was saying, my contacts all say that Ultron is building something." Nick says.

"What about Ultron himself, do we know where he is?" I ask.

"Ultron himself is easy to track, but the guys multiplying fast like a catholic rabbit." He says, "still doesn't help us get an angle on all his plans though."

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asks. Lila walks up to Nat and I and presents us with a drawing each. Mines a purple lily, like the one I grew earlier and Nat has a butterfly, we both quietly thank her and carry on listening to the conversation.

"Yes he is," Nick replies, "but he's not making any head way."

Tony seems surprised, "I cracked the pentagons firewall on a dare in high school." He says.

"Yeah well, I contacted our friends at the nexus about that." He states.

"Nexus?" Steve and I both say at the same time.

"It's the worlds internet hub in Oslo." Bruce clarifies.

Clint walks to pick up a dart, "what did they say?" he asks, watching Tony throw his at the dartboard.

"The nuclear codes are constantly being changed." Nick says.

I frown, "By who?" I ask. I see Clint throw the dart; it flies past Tony's face and hits the dartboard dead in centre. I repress a smirk.

"The parties unknown." Fury says.

"So we have an ally?" Natasha says hopefully.

"It means that Ultron has an enemy, that's not the same thing." Nick says grabbing a bowl from a cupboard and putting some soup in it.

"I might need to visit Oslo and find out our Unknown." Tony says.

"Well, this is good times boss, but I was hoping that when you'd show up you'd have more than that." Natasha says stiffly.

Nick raises his eyebrows, "I do, I have you. Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else." He says, "You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Now here we all are back on Earth with nothing but our wit and our will, to save the world." He says.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to be another one of his big speeches?

"Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission and whether or not his mission is global destruction, all this laid in a grave." He says, looking at each of us in turn, "so stand, out wit the platinum Bastard." He says sitting down.

I gasp, "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." I say smirking at captain America.

"You know what Leclair." He says leaning forward smirking at me.

Nick interrupts, "so what does he want?" he asks us all.

"To become better." I say aloud.

"Better than us." Steve adds in, "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies, the human form isn't efficient biologically speaking we're out moded; but he keeps coming back to it." Tony weighs in.

"mmm when you two made him to protect the human race you amazingly failed." Natasha says looking between Bruce and Tony.

"He doesn't need to protect it, they need to evolve." Says Bruce and we all turn our attention to him, "Ultrons going to evolve."

"How?" I ask.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" he asks.

My eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Everyone starts to get ready to find Ultron and Helen Cho. Hopefully before he has created a new body.

"I'll take Elise, Clint and Natasha." Steve says in a hushed voice trying not to wake the children upstairs while putting his shield on his back.

"Okay, I'll hit the nexus and join you as soon as I can." Says Tony.

Both men walk through the farmhouse and towards the door to wait for the rest of there team. "If Ultron's really building a body"- he gets cut off by Tony.

"He could be more powerful than any of us," Tony states, "Maybe all of us."

"You know," Steve says looking up at the cream ceiling above, "I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science created was me."

Nick then walks down the hallway putting on his jacket, "Banner and I will take the jet back New York and I'll drop him off at the tower." He says.

"What are you going to do?" asks Steve in genuine wonder.

The men turn to see Elise bounding down the stairs, "something dramatic I hope." She says in a teasing tone. She puts one last knife in its sheath and brushes her hair back to start putting it in its usual French braid. As she walks past the three men she kisses Nick on the cheek and heads outside.

"That's still weird." Tony mutters to himself.

Nick rolls his eyes, "mind if I borrow Miss Hill?" he asks stark.

"She's all yours, apparently." Says Tony.

The director ignores the last word of his reply and walks out of the house.

Laura and Clint are in the living room talking quietly while he gets his stuff together.

"Im gonna finish flooring that sun room when I get back," he says to his wife, as the two stand closely together.

"yeah? And then your going to find some other part of the house to tare apart." She says lightly to him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No," he says, "it's the last project. I promise."

Laura smiles up at him and the two share a kiss and they embrace each other.

The house is quiet once again and the peace returns when the avengers leave in the Jet, while Laura stands out side in the early dawn watching them leave.

* * *

Wanda walks up to the cradle that contains Ultrons newest body, "I can read him." She says.

I walk up behind her looking around at all the lab equipment; In complete and utter truth I had been day dreaming again. It happens a lot, I always get caught up in my own thoughts. I had been thinking about the shape-shifting girl. I can't stop thinking about how she came to have her abilities, she not only changed into a bird but into my sister.

How dare she? She turned into her and used her power against her.

That girl confused me, one minute she was telling us to stay out of the way as if she was concerned and then she's punching me in the face! Granted I was sitting on her, but still.

I had been thinking about her since the day she fell on top of men when I was running, and I was finding it hard to avoid the subject matter of: Her, the girl with out a name.

What was even more odd was that Ultron knew nothing of the girl either. He had found passports but they all had different names so we knew none of them would be her real name. We found nothing on the Internet of her, we did a face trace, everything. And we found nothing. Which only leads us to believe that she has been running for a very long time.

I almost feel sorry for her. It must have been hard for to be hiding from the world. We couldn't find any photos of her either. Young girls like to have fun and take lots of photos to hold onto the memories, there was a time when Wanda use to do exactly the same. Before Stark came along.

"He's dreaming." Wanda says.

Helen Cho laugh's lightly, her unnatural blue eyes gleaming, "I wouldn't call it dreams, its Ultrons base sub-consciousness, transporting all the important stuff, soon"- she is cut off by an antsy Ultron.

"How soon? I'm not trying to be pushy." He says

 _yeah right, sure you aren't._ I think.

"We're imprinting a physical brain, there are no shortcuts, it will take time." Helen says. Wanda walks closer up to the cradle and sets her hands down on the top of it, looking down at the body inside.

I walk closer to her as she tilts her head to the side, reading the body inside. Suddenly she cries out and I race to her side and place my hands against her face.

"What is it? What did you see?" I ask in a hurry as Ultron Stands. Her eyes hold an element of fear, seeing my sister scared has always upset me, knowing that someone some how has done something to frighten her. She looks away from me and faces Ultron.

"How could you?" she asks in disgust.

"Wanda?" I whisper and take hold of her hand in mine.

"How could I what?" Ultron asks stepping closer but being pulled back y the wire connecting him to the cradle.

" You said we would destroy the Avengers, we would make a better world"-

"It will be better." Ultron interrupts her; I turn my gaze to him.

"When everyone is dead!?" she says in disbelief. I frown and turn my body to the robot, paying full attention to his answer.

"No!" he pauses, choosing his next words carefully, "the human race will have every opportunity to evolve."

I raise my eyebrows at his statement, "and if they don't?" I ask, knowing that it's highly unlikely for the whole world to follow Ultrons' rule.

"Ask Noah." He says. So he means that if they cant shape up to his standards they can ship off.

 _Ship off. More like he'll kill them off._ I think.

"You're a mad man." Wanda says. Horror is written all over her face. I'm starting to wonder if we're on the wrong side. The Avengers are the wrong side, but then Ultron is also on the wrong side.

Ultron clenches his fists, "there were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs." he says, "when the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up, we have to evolve." He pauses leaning over the cradle that contains his new body and strokes the lid, "there's no room for the weak." He says, quietly.

I see Wanda's red energy drift from her hand and dart over to Helen Cho, releasing her from Ultrons control. I speak hopping to distract him from Wanda.

"And how will you decide who is weak?" I ask, trying to keep my anger out of my voice.

Ultron looks up at me, "Life," he answers with a laugh, "Life always decides."

I turn back to my sister and we have the same look in our eyes as we silently communicate with each other.

"We have in coming, the quin jet." Ultron says.

I hold my sister closer while she stares in fear at Ultron I kiss her head while facing away from ultron and whisper, "we need to get out of here." And I turn back to Ultron to look at him, in the corner of my eye I see Wanda nod slightly.

"We need to move." Ultron says.

Helen speaks up for the first time after having her mind released but still tries to play her role of being brainwashed.

"That's not a problem." She says almost robotically, then she stops the transition between Ultron and the body.

"ugh." He says noticing that she is no longer under his control and shoots her with his repulsors.

As soon as he shoots I pick up Wanda and run faster than the eye can see away from the maniac robot.


	8. vaguely familiar

**Disclaimer: guess who still doesn't own MARVEL!? Me -_-**

Lilnightmare17: here's more since you keep asking so nicely! x

Anastacia Lynn: can anyone keep their mind off of him?! I certainly cant! Your not alone there! No smooching yet I'm afraid! Buuuuut he is rather cutesy over Elise in this chapter! ;) x

 **Let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

Steve and I have to jump out of the quinjet to land on the roof of Helen Cho's lab. Jumping out of the jet takes a bit of psyching up to do. This time I'm not changing into a bird and back again. If cap can jump out of a jet that's hovering above a building, so can I.

"You ready?" Steve asks me.

I nod and gesture to the open door of the quinjet, "gentlemen first though." I say with a nervous smile while looking out the open door.

He shakes his head but jumps out anyway. I shake out my hands and wipe them on my suit and take in a shaky breath. I jump out and close my eyes. Logic tells me it's a bad idea to close my eyes because I wont see the ground approaching me, but my eyes close as if on instinct. I wait to feel the floor beneath me as I feel the wind rush past my face. But the feeling never comes. Wait, I feel like I'm floating.

"Uh, Elise?" I hear Steve say.

I realise my eyes are still closed so I open them to see Steve on the rooftop and me floating above him. I jump in shock but because I'm somehow floating I just jerk backwards in the air. Then I notice the shimmers of gold floating around me. I focus on slowly touching down onto the roof and surely enough I am lowered to the ground. As my feet touch down the gold energy around me dissipates.

"Well that's new." I say shakily.

Steve nods at me, "I think that's something we'll have to work out later."

I nod, "Okay we have two minutes, stay close." I say to everyone through the coms.

Steve and I jog over to the door hatch on the roof. I try to open it and it doesn't budge, Steve steps in and simply rips the door off its hinges. I shrug in approval and we climb down the ladder. After finding our way through the building we see a corridor that has a scorched wall, probably from Ultrons repulsores. Steve and I share a glance at each other and head down the corridor towards Helen's lab.

Once we reach the room I take in the scientists laying on the floor, then I see Helen propped up again a cabinet with blood on the front of her uniform. The cradle is nowhere in sight and neither is ultron.

"Helen!" I shout and run over to her with Steve at my heels.

I kneel down in front of her and grab a white lab coat and press it down on her wound. Helen winces but grabs my arm urgently, "He's uploading himself into the body," she says through her gasps.

"Where?" Steve asks quickly. I look over to Steve but Helen tugs on my arm again.

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem," she clarifies upon seeing my frown, "Its power is uncontainable, you can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to stark." She says seriously.

"First we have to find it." Steve says.

"Then go, now!" she says to us and takes the coat from my grasp and holds it in place. With one last glance at the scientist I run out of the room with Steve.

* * *

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve asks through the coms.

"yep." Barton's reply comes in straight away.

Cap and I head out onto the road trying to spot anything suspicious that will lead us to Ultron.

"Do you see anything?" I ask, looking around and running past cars to get onto the bridge so I can get a good vantage point.

"There's a private jet heading out, that could be him." Natasha tells us from the quinjet in the coms.

 _Oh great a jet, how are we going to get to a jet from the ground!?_ I think.

"No wait," Clint says, Steve runs over to the ladder that I'm climbing to get onto the bridge and quickly follows suit, "that's him, in a truck from the lab. Right above you guys on the bridge. Three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint offers

I reach the top and offer Steve my hand and I pull him up.

"Negative, if that truck crashes the gem could level the city, we need to draw out Ultron." He says.

"There it is!" I say pointing to the labs truck, Steve looks at the truck and runs across the bridge dodging swerving cars and jumps off and onto the top of the truck, he lands with a loud thunk but manages to hold on to the back door. I huff and run across the bridge. The truck is still going and is already ahead of the bridge. I try to focus on what happened earlier when I floated in the air. The only thing is I don't know how I did it, it just kind of kicked in when I was scared of hitting the floor.

So without a second thought I jump off the bridge. Sure enough my gold energy surrounds me again stopping me from falling as I fly above the roaring traffic below. I see Steve holding on to the back door when It burst open. I concentrate on going forward and I angle my body and fly quickly towards the truck, when I start to catch up Ultron shoots at me, I narrowly dodge it and fly upwards so he cant see me.

"Merde!" I say, knowing that my mother would be glaring at me from above for my language.

The door that Steve is on is shot at again and is being dragged along the floor, "well, he's definitely unhappy. I'm gonna try and keep it that way." Steve says with effort while he hangs on to the door for dear life. I fly closer to the truck hopping to quickly reach Steve.

"You're not a match for him cap." Barton says.

I hear Steve huff through the coms, "Thanks Barton." He says sarcastically. Then Ultron fires at him again, causing him to fall backwards and hit the windscreen of the car behind him. He quickly recovers and jumps on the side of a passing truck. I fly between the truck he's on and the one that the cradle is in.

"Cap! Jump!" I say outstretching my hand towards him; the gold energy around me grows more vibrant as I prepare to hold his weight.

He sees my hand and immediately jumps and grabs on, I falter a bit in the air but I manage to fly up a bit more and swing him towards Ultrons truck. I let go of his hand and watch him land on the top of the Truck.

Ultron emerges from the truck and shoots at Steve who turns his back so that it hits his shield.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ultron asks, "the power to make real change, and that terrifies you." He says smugly.

It seams that Ultron has forgotten that I'm behind him, so I reach into my pocket and take out the smallest piece of soil I let go of it and it hovers in front of me and starts to grow. I imagine a thick vine like chain with thorns, its skin starts to harden and turn brown once it's grown to its full length. I start to move my hands to control the vine; Steve glances at me before answering Ultron. I see the smallest of nods come from him; on my command my vine lashes out at Ultron like a newspaper swatting a fly. Ultron falls forward through the air.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve replies throwing his shield at Ultron, which slams him backwards.

He quickly recovers and is about to shoot at cap again when I wrap my vine around his arm and yank him down, he hits the roof of the truck with a loud metal clanging noise I take pride in my abilities when I see that I slammed him down so hard he dented the top of the heavy duty truck. The captain throws his Shield again hitting Ultron in the head, however this time he just seems more annoyed than injured by the shield.

"Stop it!" Ultron says and shoots again at Steve. He tries to dodge it as best as he can but he falls backwards almost falling off the front of the truck. My plant releases its hold on Ultron and wraps itself around Steve and pulls him back onto the truck.

"You know, you could become so much more if you weren't working with these people." Ultron says nonchalantly.

"Right, okay I'll just hop onto team evil then shall I?" I say mockingly. Then suddenly Ultron flies closer and grabs my arm in a bone-crushing grip and I cry out in pain. Then Ultron flies backward as my gold energy around burst out pushing him back. I'm honestly surprised. How many things are there about my powers that I know nothing of? While he's down on the roof again I command my plant to wrap around him and keep him on the roof. I know it won't hold him for long but it should be enough.

I fly past Ultron while he struggles and help Steve get his footing, "he's all yours." I say.

Steve runs down the truck again and engages Ultron while I head over to the side window of the truck. As I quickly take a peek through the window Ultrons droid shoots at me, causing the window to break and the shards of glass cut my face.

"Oh I have so had enough!" I say. I fly back a bit so that I am out of the droids range. I put a hand out behind me and my vine flies up behind me. It must have been on the road at one point as some parts are a bit flat. It glows gold and is once again intact. I motion with my hands quickly to the vine and it shoots through the window and wraps around the unexpecting droid and pulls it out of the window, to be honest I'm still a bit pissed off so I command the vine to wrap around each of the droids limbs and head while it floats in the air, and rip it apart. I smirk as the droid gets ran over by a car. As the truck swerves I fly in through the window and start to drive the truck. I slow down the truck hoping it will make it easier for Steve up top. I've never actually drove a vehicle in my life, but I have played plenty of video games!

"Hey Elise is there anyway that you could deal with the droids in the back?" Nat asks as I see her driving on a motorbike at the side of me.

"I'm kinda busy driving, you know, for the first time." I say a bit nervously.

"Oh boy." Nat mutters as she looks at Ultron and Cap fighting up top. Steve catches her eye and she throws his shield back up to him. Nat swerves out of the way when Ultron brings up the ground she's driving on.

"Clint I think I need you." I say through comes.

"Already there." He says and I see him fly into view on the quinjet, he starts to fire at Ultron.

* * *

Pietro and Wanda stare at the television playing on the stall in the open market. The news shows Captain America and Ultron fighting on a truck. The twins share the same expression on their faces and look at each other then back at the TV. In the back of their heads they even share the same thought.

They needed to help.

* * *

I see Ultron fly forward and into the Pillar of a bridge; he aims at captain America and flies forward. But Steve tackles him in the air and they both crash into a train and land inside of it.

"Guys I'm clear! I have the cradle. I could use a little help though! Nat where are you?" I say urgently while trying to remain calm as I grip the steering wheel.

"Okay I'm behind you, I'm going in. cap? Keep him occupied." Nat says, I check the mirrors and see her gaining on me.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He says breathlessly and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Elise I'm in the back, keep driving straight, got it?" she asks.

"Yup." I say and check the mirrors again, "wait, I think the two droids are back again!"

I turn back to look out the window and see that the police have lined up and have their guns pointed at me.

"Hold on." I say, seeing no other option but to stop, I see the droids grab the sides of the truck and I slam down hard on the brake. I look back at the droids and I see that that had no effect on them. So I carry on driving and swerving trying to shake them off. Then they start to fly upwards lifting the truck up in the air.

"Nat whatever your doing hurry!" I say

The cab swings downwards as it is too heavy to fly. I will admit I screamed at this point. As we are lifted higher up into the air, I try to climb out of the window but all too soon the cab is falling towards the ground. I climb back into the cab and prepare for the fall knowing that this time I can't fly away.

The cab hits the ground hard. I'm not wearing a seatbelt so I smash through the windscreen and land on a car.

At first I just lay there hearing a loud ringing noise shroud out everything else, and then I feel the pain.

My cries must have been heard through the comms.

"Elise! What's happening?" Barton asks with worry in his voice.

I hiss in pain as I slowly get up off the windshield of the car. "Aaah, give me a second." I say when the ringing in my ears stops. I feel terrible. I look around and rub my sore neck. I honestly want to cry and I'm not sure if I may be going into shock. But I know that crying won't help at all.

I see a tree on the sidewalk and its already shimmering gold. Sometimes I don't even have to call the energy out from nature to heal myself. It's as if it already knows I'm in pain and offers itself to me.

I place my open palm out to it and the energy from the tree dances through the air and touches my hand then it disappears. I immediately feel better and the stinging cut on my face doesn't hurt anymore, meaning its sealed back up. Also my neck and back aren't in agony anymore so I jump off the car and look over at the tree which bark has turned grey instead of white, its once green leaves that fluttered in the wind have turned brown and dry and they fall off as if it were autumn.

"Okay I'm good." I say through comms, "Cap need some help?" I ask, seeing the police walk towards me with their guns drawn.

"Yep!" He says and grunts in exertion.

I see the train track under the bridge to my left where the train that Ultron and Steve had crashed into had once drove on. I jump into the air and focus on flying instead of changing this time, my gold energy flickers around me as I fly onto the tracks and catch up to the train. I can't help but smile to myself; I'm getting better at this whole flying thing. I fly up to the side of the train where Steve and Ultron landed in it and quickly get in as a narrow tunnel bridge approaches.

I fly down the middle of the train and put my feet forward and slam them into Ultrons back causing him to slam into the wall, Steve hits him with his shield as Ultron Fires at me. However the repulsor beam hits my shoulder and makes me fall backwards. I hiss in pain and clutch at my shoulder, it seams he only grazed it, thank god.

Then a silver blur flies past Ultron knocking him away from me when he is about to shoot at me again.

Pietro stops in front of me and faces Ultron. I grab the railing and slowly drag myself up off of the floor. He is about to step forward when the bars on the train form a wall around him to stop him getting to us, I notice the red energy that flickers around the metal. It almost looks like mine just a different colour. Then I see Wanda at the other end of the train compartment with her hands out stretched and glowing red.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron says to her.

"What choice do we have?" she says, so I'm guessing they _finally_ saw sense and have stopped working with the giant metal murder bot. I see Cap get up and watch the exchange intently, ready to step in.

Ultron turns towards Pietro and I and shoots through the train. I grab him and yank him down before he can get hit. Unfortunately for me he lands on top of me.

"You know this is vaguely familiar to me." He says with a smirk, I roll my eyes and push him off me before he can see my face turn red. "You have cat eyes." He tells me, like I didn't know.

"Cap the driver." I say and Steve runs through the train to get to the driver.

"Guys we lost him, he's heading your way." I say through the comms.

Pietro gets up from the floor and Wanda heads over to us, "So I do detect an accent." Pietro says with that stupid yet oddly charming smirk.

"Nat we gotta go." I hear clint say through the comms. I frown, what's going on.

Steve runs back to us as the train goes off the track and we are all jolted forward.

"Cap have you seen Nat?" Clint asks.

"If you have the package get it to stark! Go!" Steve shouts.

"Do you have eyes on Nat!?" Clint asks again more loudly.

"Wait where"- I'm about to ask but Steve cuts me off.

"Go!" He shouts.

Steve turns to us, "there are civilians in our path." He says. And Pietro runs out the train. I stare out of the whole after him but I can't see anything.

"Can you two stop this thing?" Steve asks us.

For the first time Wanda and me share eye contact and nod at each other, "we can try." She says.

I grab the soil from both of my pockets and throw them out of the smashed windows beside me. Every individual speck of soil grows gold and flies to the front of the train. Leaves and vines completely cover the front of the train and vines grow down the side of the train like ivy.

Wanda's red energy shoots down through the floor and to the wheels beneath and stops them from moving as we skid along the concrete while Pietro runs ahead of us and pushes people out of the way.

My vines that run along the side of the train grow longer and the ends turn into huge hooks. Then they plough down into the ground pulling up slabs of concrete as we go past, we're slowing down a bit but not as fast as I want so I close my eyes and focus all of my energy on my plant as it starts to tear apart and re-grow new hooks to dig into the ground, I know now that all of me is glowing as I start to feel the familiar warmth of my energy surround me.

The train starts glow gold but little did I realise that my powers were almost doing the same thing as Wandas, the wheels had red and Gold wisps of energy surrounding them, soon the train skidded to a stop.

I fall back a bit and into Steve who places a hand on my arm. I breath deeply and shake him off gently and walk out of the train once I stop seeing double. Steve helps the injured people get off the train.

No wonder why I feel so drained this train is almost completely covered in my plant, I flick my wrist towards it and it starts to unravel around the train. Some of the energy that I put into the plant returns to me as I walk along the train and toward Wanda and Pietro.

I see Pietro with his hands on his knees and he's bent over trying to catch his breath, he's not the only one I think to myself as I take in a huge breath of air.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, genuinely concerned.

He looks up at me and seems shocked that I asked about his well-being.

"Yea, I just need a minute." He says and sits down on a box.

The Steve walks up to us staring at Pietro, "I'm very tempted not to give you one." He says.

"Steve." I say with a warning glare.

"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asks urgently.

"Starks going to take care of it." He says, my head starts to hurt and I feel a bit dizzy again so I sit down next to Pietro on the box and put my head in my hands. Pietro leans forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinch a bit and he realises that it's the one that got shot and removes his hand.

"Are _you_ alright?" he asks, copying my earlier words.

"Oh yeah, tough as nails I am!" I say with a small smile as I rub my aching arms and look at my shaking hands.

"No he wont." Wanda says and we both turn our attention back to the conversation.

Steve takes a moment before speaking, "you don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy." He says.

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda tells him.

Steve lets out a breath while I just stare ahead listening. "Stark come in." he says, "anyone on comms?" he asks and doesn't get answer. Wanda just stares at him as if proving her point at his silence.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" she asks sharply.

* * *

I hold my sister's hand as we walk through the streets to a safe house that apparently has a jet that we can use to fly back to avengers tower in.

I watch the girl with the long brown hair walk slightly in front of us. She looks very tired, she walks quickly even though she is limping and holding a hand to her injured shoulder.

I tried to give her my best smile and offer to carry her; she simply gave me a confused look and a pat on the shoulder saying something in French and walked off leaving us to follow her. We finally arrive in what seams like an abandoned warehouse. The captain walks up to the huge door and places his hand on the metal; suddenly a blue screen pops up and scans his hand. I glance at my sister with my eyebrows raised and she just shrugs. Then the door starts to slide open, revealing another quinjet that was almost identical to the one I saw flying around the city earlier.

"Cap, please tell me you know how to fly one of these things because after today I think I've established that I will never be able to drive for the rest of my life." She says grimacing from the pain.

The 'Cap' just shakes his head at the younger girls antics, "yes I can actually, what happened earlier after I wasn't on the truck?" he asks.

The girl lets out a small huff before answering, "well after you left the truck started to fly towards a huge line of police in their cars and then it fell apart in the sky and I smashed through the wind screen and landed on another car while the back end of the truck continued to fly off into the sunset." She says without stopping.

I let out a small laugh and she looks back and smiles at me. I take in her face, her face that's covered in blood, bruises and dirt. I look at her exotic golden cat eyes and see her smile. Even like this I can see that she is beautiful. Then I immediately snap out of my thoughts when Wanda nudges me. She glares at me and raises a brow; she doesn't need to read my mind to tell when I'm checking someone out.

As we enter the jet the captain heads to the front and sits down and starts to fire up the quinjet.

I see the girl take a seat opposite us and grab two bottles of water from a compartment at the side of her. She chucks them at me and I catch them and give one to Wanda. I open the bottle and down its contents in less than 20 seconds. The girl laughs and just hands me another. I decide she has a nice laugh and I give her a smile in thanks, Wanda just rolls her eyes and unscrews her bottle.

The girl sits back again and closes her eyes. I think she's about to go to sleep after a few minutes of watching her.

"What's your name?" I ask quickly.

Her eyes are still shut when she answers, "Je m'appelle Elise." She says.

"Uh, what?" I ask, I have no idea what she just said.

She opens her eyes a bit, "Quoi?" she says. I just raise my eyebrows and smile when a look of dawning passes her face.

"Oh! Sorry I'm tired it's been a _really_ long day," she says switching back to English, "My name's Elise." She says.

I smile as I watch her close her eyes and lean back. Wanda rests her head on my shoulder and soon falls asleep too.

 _Elise. A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl._

* * *

 ** _please review! I loooove to hear from you guys! Until next time! ;) Larissa xx_**


	9. The vision Prepares for Battle

**Review! I love you guys and you make my day when you review fav and follow!**

 **Anastacia Lynn: This chapter should make you very happy! ;) xx**

 ** The Vision Prepares for Battle**

* * *

"Elise, Elise. Wake up we're here." Wanda says, shaking my arm gently as I open my eyes. Pietro stands away at a distance while the engine shuts down. I notice that once again he's kind of staring at me. I decide to not call him out on it as we have more pressing matters at hand than me being tired and cranky. I slowly rise from the chair and a blanket falls off of me. Since when did I have a blanket?

"You were shivering earlier so I put it over you." Pietro says kindly, wow I think that's the first time he's said something that wasn't A. filled with sass, or B. said in a mocking tone with that cute smirk of his.

I look up at him and smile lightly; I'm still a bit weary of him. "Uh, thanks." I say. He just nods in return.

As we head through the avengers tower I see that there's still shards of glass on the floor but most of the outer windows have been replaced.

"I think everyone is up in the lab." Steve says. As we walk through the building and walk up the swanky modern staircase. Its quite dark in here and the only lights on are the over hanging table lights that are in the lab, so naturally no one sees us coming.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve says in his commanding voice. Pietro, Wanda and myself stand at Steve's side and I cross my arms over my chest.

Stark just squints his eyes, "How 'bout nonce?" He says mockingly and I step forward.

"Tony, shut it down." I say warningly, Pietro glances at me when he hears the amount of dominance in my voice, he seams surprised. Tony walks around the cradle and continues working.

"Nope, not gonna happen." He says decisively without casting a glance at me.

"You don't know what your doing," Steve says raising his voice.

"And you do?" Bruce interrupts raising his eyebrows, "She's not in your head." He says gesturing to Wanda, he seams really upset. Wanda steps closer to my side to face the doctor.

"I know your angry." She says sympathetically, I turn to look at her and she seams really sorry.

"Oh we've gone way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." He says without blinking as he stares Wanda down.

"Banner after everything that's happened"-

"Is _nothing,_ com"-

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda manages to shout out between everyone.

"This isn't a game!" Steve shouts.

I sigh in defeat, there's no point in me even trying to speak up. I turn and catch Pietro's eye, he also looks bored and then disappears with a blur and runs around the cradle unplugging everything.

"Well that's one way to do it." I say as he stops by me again with a plug in hand, he just smirks at me and turns his attention to Bruce he seams to be dumbfounded.

"Oh no!" Pietro says and drops the plug to the floor, "you were saying." He looks at Stark defiantly. I swear that accent is going to be the death of me. I hear a gun shot and flinch backwards. Then he falls through the glass floor and lands on the floor below surrounded by shard of glass.

"Pietro!" Wanda and I say at once and rush forward to see Barton standing beside him, "what? You didn't see that coming?" he asks with a triumphant smirk on his face. I let out a small laugh, wait. Is it just me or did Wanda just laugh as well? Then I hear beeping coming from one of the computers. Tony quickly turns and starts to type, "I'm rerouting the upload." Then Steve throws his Shield, it bounces back and fourth smashing all the monitors like a pinball. Then Tony calls to his suit and fires at Steve as the rest of the suit attaches to him and they both start fighting. I jump to the side as Steve's shield flies my way. I see Bruce grab Wanda from behind.

"Go ahead, piss me off." He says threateningly, Wanda's hands glow red and she pushes him off and now they're fighting too! Brilliant. I need to get their attention but I'm not loud enough.

So I start to shift into the animal form that I haven't visited in a long time. The Lion.

I open my eyes and I'm on all fours, nobody has even noticed me change. I swing back my giant furry head and open my huge mouth and let out the biggest roar possible. Well that worked everyone has stopped and are now all staring at me, I growl loudly and change back.

"You're all acting like children! For gods sake grow up and shut up before I straighten you all out!" I scream and everybody stops dead just staring at me as my whole body starts to radiate with Golden energy. When no one speaks and they all let go of each other Thor flies in and lands on the cradle. He raises mjolnir high above his head creating huge arcs of lightning to form as he charged up enough energy before slamming down the hammer and the lighting into the cradle, charging all of the power into the cradle.

After covering our eyes silence fell until the cradle burst open, someone grabbed me and covered me with their body as everyone went flying backwards. I look up to see Pietro on top of me again and my face flushes red.

"Why does this keep happening?" I ask in bewilderment.

He smiles and whispers back, "I'm a charming night who only wishes to protect the fair maiden," In his beautiful accent, but he still hasn't moved from on top of me he just stares into my cat eyes which I roll at him.

"Droit, bien sûr." I say sarcastically, he just gives me a confused expression. When I finish my eye roll, my eyes land on a red form crouching on the floor in front of the cradle with smoke coming off of it.

"Pietro." I whisper, and he gets off of me and follows my line of sight to the figure on the ground, wanda edges closer to us as we both slowly stand. We all watch him rise to his feet slowly, looking around at us. Then He flies over at Thor to attack him but Thor simply throws him over his head. The three of us duck as he sails past our heads. Where the red man flies through the glass and almost through the other window he stops, and simply stares out at the city. We all slowly approach when Thor puts his hand up, signalling us to stay put. The figure turns back to us and Thor sets his hammer down.

"I'm sorry," he says, he sounds like Jarvis, "That was odd." He says touching down onto the ground, "Thank you." He looks at Thor's back and sees his cape and suddenly a cape starts to nit itself together down the mans back.

"Thor, you helped make this?" Steve asks with not the most friendliest tone in the world.

"I've had a vision," he states, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and in its centre is that." He says pointing at the gem on the androids head. "It's a mind stone. One of the six infinity stones, one of the greatest powers in the universe, Unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." He says seriously.

"Then why would you bring"-

"Because Stark is right." Thor interrupts him, "Oh its definitely the end of times." Banner mutter before letting Thor continue. I just listen to the whole conversation play out while never taking my eyes of the android.

"The Avengers can't defeat Ultron." Thor says simply

"Not alone." The android says, walking towards the rest of us.

"Why does he sound like Jarvis?" I ask, Pietro holds both mine and Wanda's hands pushing us back a bit behind him, wait when did we hold hands?

"We reprogrammed him with Jarvis' matrix." Tony says, stepping forward towards his newest creation, "to create something new."

"I think I've had in my fill of new." Steve utters. The android turns to him and speaks.

"You think I am a child of Ultron?" He asks.

"Your not?" Steve questions.

"I am not Ultron," he turns to me, "I am not Jarvis, I am… I am." He says simply. Wanda slips from her brothers grasp and steps forward.

"I looked inside your head and saw annihilation." She says.

"Look again." He says.

Clint walks up to us and laughs with out humour, "Her seal of approval means jack to me." He says and sees Pietro Hold my hand tighter.

"Their powers, the fears in our heads, Ultron himself. They all came from the mind stone, and are nothing compared to what it can unleash. With it on our side"-

"Is it? Are you on our side?" I ask it quietly. The android turns to me and he almost has a look of sorrow on his face.

"I don't think its that simple." He says.

"Well it better get real simple, real soon." Clint says and I eye him up.

"You're not helping, what do you mean?" I ask gently turning to the android again.

He steps forward, "I am on the side of life, Ultron is not. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asks seriously and the android turns his gaze to him.

"You." He says.

"Where?" I ask and Clint answers my question.

"Sokovia." He says, at this the twins look up at him, "He's got Nat there too." He says.

Bruce steps forward towards the android, "If we're wrong about you, If you're the monster Ultron made you to be…"

"What will you do?" asks the android, the room remains silent, "I don't want to kill Ultron, he's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he has built, every trace of his presence on the 'net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster; I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended." He says quietly and turns away from us, "So there may be know way to make you trust me, but we need to go." He says picking up Thor's hammer and handing it to him.

My mouth hangs open and catches flies, everyone in the room stares at the android with his arm outstretched towards Thor offering him his hammer. Thor slowly takes it and looks confused as the android walks away from him. Everyone is still standing still.

"Right," Thor says and pats Tony on the shoulder, "well done." And walks out after the android.

We are all still standing still when cap breaks the silence.

"Alright, five minutes. Get what you need, Elise take the twins to get ready." He says and everyone walks to their rooms to grab their stuff.

* * *

"Tony calls this place the supply cupboard, but it isn't much of a cupboard." I say opening the door and the lights flicker on automatically. The twins walk into the room and immediately walk over to the clothes on the hangers. Wanda picks out a red jacket and Pietro simply takes his t-shirt off leaving his silver hair in an adorable mess on top of his head I take notice of his defined shoulder's and arms, he isn't overly muscular so its in your face, he has the right balance of defined abs and biceps. I immediately turn away when he catches me looking and I head over to the weapons while my face heats up. Little did I know that when I walked away Pietro's gaze swept up and down my figure.

I grab more knives and put them into the thigh sheaths on my suit and I grab two new guns and put them on my belt on each side of the belt on my hips. I don't want to sound vain but I also remake my hair again. This time tough I French braid down from the left side of my head so that it goes over to the right side and down my shoulder to my waist.

"Hey, Wanda?" I say, looking over to the girl who was looking out of the window at Thor and the android.

She turns to me surprised that I'm talking to her, "Yes?" she asks.

I let out a sigh as I continue braid my hair, "I'm sorry about what I did, you know at the ship. When I turned into you. I was just scared and I acted on impulse. I made a vow to myself that I would never change into another human being ever. It's unfair on them, and it isn't a roller coaster ride for me either." I say in defeat, "I'm just really sorry, I was hoping that maybe we could become friends, I know you don't exactly trust us"- wanda smiles and cuts me off.

"I would love that." She says, "and don't be sorry about that. You taught me a lesson, I never really new what the toll would be on people when I delved into their mind. I just showed them their fear and watched. I didn't know how much it hurt them and affected them. I will definitely be more mature about my abilities now, I know when and who to use them on." She says as she puts on a pair of boots, "and thank you, by the way. For not being out right hostile towards my brother and I. We have given you no reason to trust us, but you have given us a chance." She says with a smile and I smile back at her in relief.

"I'm going to head out," she says and leaves the room.

I then turn to look at myself in the mirror to check on my sore shoulder. I unzip the neck of my suit and slide it down exposing my shoulder. It looks really angry and red; some parts of the skin have started to blister from the burn. I hear Pietro hiss and walk up behind me and I see him standing behind me in the mirror.

"Here, let me get a first aid kit. We should bandage that up." He says. When He is about walk off to find the first aid kit I grab his hand gently to stop him in his search.

"Its fine." I say, "Out in the corridor there's a tree in a plant pot, could you bring it to me please?" as soon as the words have left my mouth he runs out and straight back in with the pot.

I smile at him and laugh lightly, "Thanks." I say. Pietro nods his head with a charming smile, he steps back when he sees the tree shimmer with its gold energy. I place out an open palm and a ball of energy hovers above my hand. I turn back to the mirror and place my hand on my shoulder. I sigh in relief when the pain fades and the wound heals. I remove my hand to see my pale skin once again and zip up my suit. I take as much soil from the plant pot as I can and put it in both pockets on my suit.

"You're incredible." Whispers Pietro. Suddenly I realise how close he is standing to me and I clear my throat before speaking.

"You're pretty impressive yourself, _quicksilver._ " I whisper with a blush once again colouring my cheeks.

His fingers ghost over my face and his other hand cradles my head while his thumb stokes my pink cheek. "You're pretty adorable when you flustered." He says with a smirk, "How about if we get out of this alive I take you out for coffee?" he whispers and his accent gets thicker.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you have caffeine." I whisper back. I place my hand over his, "this isn't some Disney movie where I fall in love with you over night. I'm no Cinderella. But like you said we might not make it out alive…"

I tilt my head upwards and he moves closer to me and his lips meet mine. Right. There was this. Kissing Pietro. It was so quiet and gentle; the kiss spoke of a promise. A promise to learn and to love, a promise that there would be a future for us. I slide my arms up his chest and rest my hands on the back of his neck I feel his silver hair tickling my fingertips as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him, I melt into him when he lets out a small moan when my hand goes into his hair. I smile against his lips. Then we here a knock on the door and we step away from each other, both of us breathing hard.

"Just a second!" I say.

"Okay, meet us on the landing pad." Clint says.

Pietro smiles at me and takes my hand in his, "Lets go then." He says and I shake my head.

"Not without shoes we're not." I say gesturing down to his bare feet, he looks down and wiggles his toes. He runs over to the stand of shoes and grabs a pair of trainers, puts them on and runs back to me and once again retrieves my hand.

I laugh at him and we walk out the door, with our fingers interlaced.

* * *

Clint looks down at the picture of his wife and kids in his hands and looks back up at his assembling team with a sigh.

"No way we'll get through this." Tony says, "if even one tin soldier is left standing we've lost, it'll be our blood on the floor." He says.

Steve sighs, "I've got no plans for tomorrow night." He says nonchalantly.

"I got first crack at the big guy, I'm what he is waiting for." Tony replies. Vision walks through the room towards the jet with Pietro, Wanda and Elise in tow.

"That is true, he hates you the most." He clarifies and keeps walking.

Elise walks up to Steve and Tony and grabs the box of coms and hands one each to Pietro and Wanda. She puts one in her ear and places two on her belt for when she changes and a com falls out.

"Hey, I was thinking I don't have a cool name like the rest of you." She says

"Of course you do, Flower Power." Pietro says and dodges the girl's fist. He walks backwards with his hands raised in the air in surrender.

Tony smiles at the younger girl, "Its okay tree hugger if we all survive this I'm sure we can all put our heads together." He says jokingly, "you okay?" he asks seeing that she keeps fiddling with her hands.

"I'm scared but, there's not much else we can do about that." She says and walks onto the jet, Pietro takes her hand in his.

"Please tell me that's a thing." Tony says gesturing towards Pietro and Elise.

Steve stares at the couple, "uhhh, I'm not overly sure when that happened."

Both men exchange glances and join the rest of the team on the Quinjet.

"Ultron knows we're coming," Steve says looking at his team while they fly to Sokovia, " the odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, but that's what we signed up for, the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff. And we clear the field. Keep. The. Fight. Between. Us." He pauses for a second then carries on, "Ultron thinks that we are what wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right."

* * *

 **Next Chapter is the battle! are you nervous excited! what will happen to Pietro!?**


	10. I can run, run like a bullet train

**The actual SHIT goes down in this chapter! Cliffhanger! Im so mean!**

"You know I was thinking, maybe you could teach me a few thing," I say to Wanda who stands at my side. We are currently in the middle of the city but not so close to the church where Ultron will most likely be. Wanda is using her mental manipulation to get people to evacuate.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she spreads her hands out towards a building and red streaks disappear into it.

"I don't know but I think I've got a bit of telekinesis. I've only just started to notice it these last couple of days." I say, I walk over to an old man who has fallen in the hurry of evacuating, I help him back up and he walks on.

"Okay, but first show me." She says with a small smile. I raise my hands and look at a door on a building my fingers flutter as my energy dances across my fingers and to the door opening it.

"I'm not very good at it yet, it kind of just jumps out when I'm in danger." I say as I open a few more doors and let people out.

"Could you open that gate for me? It will be another exit for the people." Wanda says as more red energy pours out of her and into the people's heads. I turn to see a locked side gate from an alley that leads out into the street. I focus on the lock and it breaks open and the gate swings out. Wanda commands people to start moving through the open gate.

"I hope we get them out in time." I whisper.

* * *

I run into the police station in my attempts to help evacuate the city.

"We're under attack! Clear the city." I shout and run out again, I'm about to run to a café to get the people out when I turn back to see that the police have not left. _Ugh._ I run into a gun shop and grab the one closest to me and fill it with bullets and run back into the police station.

I point the gun upwards and fire a few rounds into the ceiling. Now I have their attention!

"Get off your Asses." I tell them and hand one of them the gun and run off, finally I see them starting to move out.

* * *

"Go, go!" I shout at the people as Ultrons droids fly through the air shooting at everyone. I run and push a girl out of the way of an incoming robot.

"Wanda get them to safety!" I shout and run to the open square. "Where's that god damn tree!?" I say to myself when suddenly I'm swept up off my feet and I see Pietro holding me bridal style while running. Then he puts me back down on my feet.

"Here's the tree." He says with a smirk and runs back off. I look back up to the huge tree. It easily towers over a few buildings. It's apparently as old as the Church in the cities centre. My job is to take out as many droids as possible, and the tree is my weapon. My idea is to grow the tree and manipulate it to smash up the droids and to get them out of the way of the people. I am going to be so tired after this.

Just as I call upon my energy the ground trembles and shakes. It feels like an earthquake, the vibrations coming from the ground cause myself and some civilians to fall to the ground.

"Guys! What's happening!?" then I start to feel as if the earth is rising. Then suddenly droids are headed my way.

I use my new found telekinesis to smash two of them into a building, but the other swerves to the side and starts to speak, well Ultron does.

"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability of it all, you rise only to fall." Says to bot.

I stand up and put my hands behind my back as they start to glow. I shoot small wisps of gold down into the ground by the big tree, while never taking my eyes off of the robot.

"You,Avengers will be my meteor, a swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the wait of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own against me; it means nothing. For when the dust settles the only thing that will be in this world; will be Metal." He says.

I raise my hands and rip the droid apart in the air. Now I'm pissed. I turn back to the tree.

"I'm gonna need someone to cover me! I'm almost ready but those stupid droids keep shooting." I say through coms. As I hear a few take aim at me and fire, I put up a wall of gold energy and it stops them but I know I cant keep that up for long as I have know idea how to control all of my powers.

"Give me a second." Pietro says while running through the streets smashing through every robot that he saw. Then He arrived in the square where Elise was and carried on running around in circles hitting the on coming droids.

"Thank you!" I say to him while he ran around. All I hear back from the coms is a grunt.

I throw my arms upwards with my palms facing the sky as I draw up all of my energy. The warm tingling feeling comes back when my energy surrounds me completely. I cry out in effort as I keep building the energy until I release it by dropping to the ground before the tree and slapping my palms down on the earth of the floor by the tree. Pietro also stops to watch when the droids are gone for the time being. My eyes are closed and then I hear a groaning noise come from the tree and I open them. It feels as if silence has fallen upon the Earth as I wait.

Then a huge noise comes from the tree as golden energy flies upwards from the roots and covers the tree. As the energy flies upwards from the ground the tree grows up with it. It rises quickly into the air. It now towers over most of the buildings here like a skyscraper. Once it's grown to its full height I move my hands to command the tree.

"Pietro go! I've got this." I say to him as a huge long branch comes all the way down from the top of the tree and touches the ground by my feet. I step onto the branch and grab onto it with one hand. Pietro smirks at me.

"Sure thing, Beautiful." He says and runs off. Even in a war zone he manages to pull off his signature smirk.

The branch starts to rise up in the air; I want to get up high so that I can see everything below. Once I'm at the top I see the destruction upon the streets I also see that part of the forest has risen with us _hmm that may come in handy_ , then I see the rest of Sokovia far beneath us.

"Oh my god." I whisper. Just seeing all of the devastation around me is enough to throw me into gear.

Droids come my way and tree branches lash out at them from every direction and destroy them. _Okay time to have some fun, this is going to be so much better than going to the gym and taking my anger out on a bag!_ I think to myself with an evil smirk forming on my lips. I throw my arms out to the side. Branches from the tree reach out in every direction as they fly across the city to smash up the robots.

* * *

"The rest of us have one job." Steve says, "Tear these things apart." He says through coms.

"What do you think we've been doing!?" Elise shouts through and the captain winces at the noise.

He ducks when I branch flies past him and goes through a line of droids, it zigzags back and fourth between getting droids from the ground and from the sky.

"Where did that"- he turns around to see where the branch came from as he hadn't come across any trees in this area. He gasped as he saw a huge tree way off in the distance with gold energy flying around it like fire.

Steve just laughs slightly as he sees that Elise is at the top of the tree continuously moving around controlling the trees movement.

"You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed." He pauses, "walk it off."

* * *

Clint grabbed Wanda and they both dived into an abandoned building. Wanda shrank into herself and had the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"How could I let this happen? This is all my fault." She says as her voice shakes.

Clint grabbed her by her arms forcing her to look at him, "hey, hey. Look at me. Its your fault, its everyone's fault, who cares?" he says, looking into her eyes, "Are you up for this? Are you? Look I just need to know because the city… its flying, the city is flying. And we're fighting an army of robots. And I have a bow and arrow, none of this makes sense." He says to the younger girl who was finally starting to look him in the eye. When suddenly a droid shoots through the wall. Clint grabs an arrow and shoots it through the bullet hole in the wall and crouches back down to Wanda, in the distance she could hear an explosion come from the arrow and it was quiet again.

"But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and baby sit. It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there you fight, and you fight to kill. You stay in here your good, I'll send your brother to come find you but if you step out that door, you are an avenger." He says and Wanda just stares at him as she thinks.

"Alright, good chat." He says getting up and picking a multiple load of arrows and setting them on his bow, "The city is flying." He mumbles and takes in a deep breath before busting open the door with his foot and shooting at the droids.

Then the door burst open once again revealing Wanda walking out. She lifted her arm and threw out her hand seizing one of the droids with her red energy and smashing it into a wall. She then created a ball of energy and threw it at the remaining droids and they fell apart in the air.

Clint and Wanda exchanged a brief nod, "Okay we're all clear here." He says.

Steve comes in through the coms, "we are not clear, we are very not clear!" Steve shouts and ends in a grunt.

"You know Pietro I could really do with that coffee now." Elise says through the coms as well. Clint just frowns and then laughs slightly. Pietro is also heard laughing through the coms.

"Alright coming to you cap." He says turning to Wanda just as a silver streak zooms past picking his sister up and running off again.

Barton draws his bow and arrow aiming at the silver streak in the distance, "Nobody would know, nobody." He says regretfully, " and the last I saw him Ultron was sitting on him." He says as he jogs after them, "Yeah he'll be missed, quick little bastard. I miss him already."

* * *

"Okay boy, the robots are the bad guys, you need to destroy them if they get too close, or if they harm people, well actually if you see Ultrons droids just end them." I say to the tree. By now the whole tree is shimmering in Gold, like a star.

I jump up into the sky and stop controlling the tree and it still carries on smashing through the robots.

"Good boy!" I say to the oversized plant its energy shimmers brighter at my endearment.

I fly past a few blocks when a few droids get in my way. With my newfound powers the knives float out of their sheaths and fly into the robots eyes and go right through their metal heads and fly back into their sheaths on my suit. At the same time the droids all fall from the sky.

I see wanda and pietro on the ground and drop down to them I stand side by side with Wanda and I use my telekinesis as well and we both destroy the robots.

"Hold your fire!" someone says in the distance as they see all three of us fighting the droids.

Pietro stops as a loose bullet scrapes past his arm and he glares at the person who took the shot.

"Elise! Work with me!" Wanda says as she creates a ball of energy in the air, I swerve my arms and my hands flutter as I create my own ball of energy that combines with Wanda's.

"Pietro duck!" Wanda shouts, we both spin our arms out at the same time and the energy flies out all the way around us pushing everything away in its path and it slices through the droids.

I jump back into the air once the area is cleared, and head over to Nat and Steve. I see Nat slam Steve's shield down on the neck of a droid, effectively cutting its head off.

I raise one up in the air and tear it apart and send it crashing into another one and they both explode.

I start to help more people get under the cover of some buildings. "The next wave is going to hit any minute now, what have you got Tony?" I ask.

"Well, nothing great." He says and I close my eyes, "maybe a way to blow up the city, that'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." He says defeatedly.

"We need a solution not an escape plan." Steve says.

Stark sighs, "The impact radius is getting bigger every second, we're gonna have to make a choice."

I walk up to Steve's side, "Cap these people are going nowhere." I say quietly.

"If stark find's a way to blow this rock…" Romanoff says to him.

Steve just shakes his head and looks out at the clouds that surround us, "Not until everyone is safe." He says.

"Everyone up here versus _everyone_ down there? There's no math there." She says.

I look out at the clouds as well. And only now does the thought him me like _really_ hit me. _I'm going to die today; I'm 18 years old and I'm going to die up here._ Then my mind goes to three days ahead from today, _it's my birthday in three days, that was also when Hydra took me. This time round I was actually looking forward to my birthday instead of just ignoring it. Oh well…_

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve says stubbornly.

"I didn't say we should leave," Natasha fires back, she nods her head when Steve turns to look at her, "There's worse ways to go, where else am I going to get a view like this?" she asks and looks at the open sky. I carry on staring out at the sky while a slow tear runs down my cheek.

" _Glad you like the view Romanoff."_ Nick says once he hacked into their coms. _"Its about to get better."_

"Nick!?" I shout in disbelief, we all look out at the sky when suddenly the huge hellicarrier slowly appears next to us as it flies up through the cloud line.

" _Nice right? Its filled with a couple of moth balls and old friends. She's dusty but she'll do."_

"Fury you son of a bitch." Steve says and I immediately turn to him and swat his arm with a playful smile on my face.

" _ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

Then Pietro Zooms up beside me and gently holds my hand, "This is SHIELD?" he asks with a huge smile on his face as he looks at the huge ship as it sends out life boats for the civilians.

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be." Says Steve with a growing smile.

Pietro turns to me, "This is not so bad. Maybe I'll be getting you that coffee after all." He says and I smile back at him and then the lifeboats hover by the edge of the city and they drop their ramps down onto the ground.

"Lets load them up!" I say.

"Wait we got droids heading out." Steve says.

"I'm on it." I say and jump into the air and Fly over to the hellicarrier. I use my telekinesis on a few of them and some of the other's are shot down to.

"Now this is gonna be a good story." I hear Rhodey say in my ear.

"Yup." I say back with a smile as I crush a robot with my golden energy.

"If, you live to tell it." Tony says as he also joins us in the air.

They both shoot at a bot at the same time, "what you don't think I can hold my own?" Rhodey asks.

"If we get out of this I'll hold your own." Tony says.

"Oh you just had to make it weird." I say, "Hang on a sec'" I say as I see a stray droid head for the window of the Hellicarrier and I fly after it. It flies through the window and into the command centre where it crawls back up at agents.

I fly in through the smashed window and raise the bot up in the air as Maria starts to shoot at it and I rip its head off and fly back out, leaving behind the agents with open mouths.

"Tony, mind if I get back to the ground?" I ask.

"Yeah, go we got this." Tony says, "I'll be there soon."

I fly back to the ground but this time out don't land so gently and I fall and roll over.

"Damn it!" I whisper to myself and I walk around the buildings bringing stragglers back to the rescue boats.

"Thor, I got a plan!" I hear Tony say.

"We're out of time they're coming for the core." Thor says back.

I walk around a corner and see a little girl with blonde hair and a red face crying, I run over to her and pick her up and run her to a lifeboat.

"I need someone to look after her!" I shout at the people and an elderly women rushes to me and takes the little girl from my arms and sits down with her.

"Rhodey, I need you to get the people onto the carrier." Says Tony, "Avengers! Time to work for a living." He says

* * *

Everyone meets at the church and destroys any robots that they see on the way.

Wanda and Clint walk in and Pietro rushes to his sister, "You good?" he asks grabbing her shoulder. Wanda shakes her head in reply and they walk to the centre taking their places.

"Romanoff you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini." Tony says.

Natasha was driving a huge snow plough and was hitting all of the droids with it and rolled her eyes at Starks comment, "Relax shell head, not all of us can fly." She says.

"Elise? Where are you." Asks Clint through the coms as he hadn't seen the girl in a while now.

"Uh, hang on." Elise replies, he could hear a lot of French cursing through the coms and smirked, "I'll be there I'm just a bit busy." She finally replies.

"Where are you?" Pietro asks quickly as he prepared to zoom off to get her.

"No stay where you are, I'm fine I'm just helping." She says in the tone she had used on Tony before, the big commanding voice that nobody wanted to screw with. Pietro just sighed.

"Okay." He says as Natasha enters the church.

"What's the drill she asked slightly out of breath.

Stark turns to her and points at the core behind them, "This, is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core we lose." He says. The hulk lands in front of the church and steps on a droid and walks in just as Ultron hovers in the air a few feet behind him.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Thor shouts, all of the Avengers stare down Ultron who raises one hand in a signal. Then droid after droid after droid, fly and run behind Ultron, there seemed to be hundreds of them. The twins stared at the masses with wide eyes.

"Elise where are you?" Pietro asks again but receives no answer.

"You had to ask." Steve says looking at Thor who seemed a tad bit nervous now that he saw Ultrons numbers.

"This." Ultron says catching everyones attention "Is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" He asks.

Tony Looks over at Captain America. "Well like the old man said," Steve looks at Stark, "Together." Tony finishes. And with that the Hulk let out a huge roar and the battle commenced.

* * *

I flew as fast as I could to reach the church. I would have been there by now if it weren't for Nick asking me to create a bridge going from the city to the Hellicarrier to evacuate more people quickly.

As I flew to the church I saw the swarms of robots and gasped. I landed on the ground, _Its going to be hard for me to get in there, I need to change into something big._ Once SHIELD had found me and figured out how my shape-shifting worked I started to visit more zoo's where I could come in contact with the animal, I remember I had petted a rhino in case Hydra had ever tried to take me again, that way then If they came and busted through my door I could easily bust through them.

So I thought of the rhino and started to change.

Once I had shifted I started to run to the church at full speed and smashed my huge head into the robots as I went by, I managed to pierce a few with my horn and throw them to the side, Once I was almost inside I changed back and flew into the church and shoved a knife into the back of a robots neck and threw it at the wall. I landed next to Wanda and we both used our telekinesis on the bots. I mimicked some of what she was doing as I tried to learn more about my powers on the job. Wanda looked at me and made a ball of energy like we did earlier. I put more of my energy into the red orb. The Church started to fill with light as both of our powers combined: Red and Gold.

We looked at each other and nodded our head and threw our arm outwards and took down a mass of robots trying to get in. Tony flew past blasting at the Robots and I took down one that was following him. Pietro ran past me and destroyed a robot that had escaped my attention. Everything was constantly moving; It felt as if the robots were coming in never ending waves. I had to dodge multiple bots and the occasional team mate but eventually it started to feel like we might just be winning.

I formed a gold barrier around the core to try and stop the robots but it wasn't very strong so it more or less told me if a robot got too close and I would destroy it. I looked up to stop a droid falling and hitting the shield, I then saw Vision throw Ultron out of the church and he to went outside and shot at him with his mind stone, Thor and Tony went out as well and opened fire on Ultron.

The remaining droids fled when Ultron fell to the ground and the Hulk smacked him a new one. Ultron went sailing through the sky at the impact of Bruce's fist. The huk turned back to the Droids and roared at them, they started to fly off of the city.

"We can't let them leave, not a single one of them!" Tony says, "Rhodey?" he calls to his friend in their shared coms.

"I'm on it." He says.

* * *

"We've gotta move out, even I can tell that the air is getting thin, you guys get to the boats. I'll sweep the streets for the stragglers." Steve says.

"I'll help you." I say.

"No, you get onto a boat." Pietro says to me gripping my hand.

"Between the two of us which one can actually fly? I'll be fine if I don't get off in time I can fly to a boat." I say I lean up and kiss his stubbled cheek and run out of the church to look for anyone else that hadn't managed to get themselves on a boat.

"What about the core?" Barton asks.

"I'll protect it." Says Wanda as she moves closer to the core, "Its my job."

Barton nods at her, "Nat? This way." He says to his partner and they both head out of the church. Steve also runs out to find anyone who got injured and couldn't make it to the boat. All is quiet for a moment until Pietro runs back in after tending to a stray droid that was outside.

"Get the people onto the boats." Wanda tells her twin.

Pietro just shakes his head; "I will not leave you here."

She turns to her side and shoots her energy at an incoming droid, it falls lifelessly to the floor, "I can handle this." She says, "come back for me when everyone else is off, not before." She says.

"hmm," he says in anger, not exactly liking that Wanda would stay behind and she could get hurt, he already had Elise to worry about.

"Do you understand?" she asks him in her what he would call her 'bossy' voice.

He smirked at her, "You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you?" He says as his answer.

Wanda laughs at her brother's comment, "Go." She says. Pietro runs out of the dilapidated building.

* * *

"I know what I need to do," I say to Natasha, "The dining room, If I knock out that east wall I could make a nice work space for Laura, huh? She wouldn't hear the children running around all the time. What do you think?" I ask as I drive around the ruins to get to the boats.

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway." She says as she looks around for Bruce.

"Exactly! No one eats in a dining room." I say and stop the car outside one of the boats that a few people are running onto, "We don't have a lot of time." I tell her.

She opens the door and turns back to me, "so get your ass on a boat." She says simply and runs off.

I also get out of the car and run onto the boat. I turn to see a woman calling for her son, then I spot a little boy back on the city, he looks like he's stuck. I sigh and run off of the boat to the little boy. He looks to be around Coopers age.

"Okay buddy lets get you out of here." I say to the boy and I pick him up and carry him in my arms back to the boat. That's when I hear the shots that the quinjet would fire. I turn around and see the quinjet flying towards me with open Fire and I see Ultron inside of it. I turm my body away from it to protect the boy in my arms and I wait for the pain that is inevitable.

* * *

"I guess we get to have that coffee after all Maximoff. Looks like you got yourself a date." I say through the coms after I have swept the streets and I see Pietro waiting for me by the bridge as I walk up to him, He can't seem to wipe that ridiculous smile off of his face, but then again I walk towards him with my own goofy smile.

Then I see the quinjet open fire and it's heading towards Clint who has a little boy in his arms.

"Clint!" I scream in horror, I look back at Pietro and he's just about to run to Clint, and I run towards him as well.

* * *

I ran to Clint and everything happened around me in slow motion, the bullets were dreadfully close to me and I knew that I probably wouldn't survive this. _Sorry Elise, sorry Wanda._ I think as I reach Clint and push him to the side, I feel pain explode through my body and I feel like I have just been pushed to the ground. But the pain is only in my shoulder as I see blood pouring out of the wound, and then I look up and gasp in horror.

* * *

I don't feel the pain that should have come or the bullets that should of killed me. I look at the unconscious boy in my arms I turn around and see Pietro Standing behind me, his body is littered with bullet holes, he just stares at me in shock with his arms still out as he had pushed me.

"You didn't see that coming." He says. I stare at him open mouthed.

Then Pietro body Shimmers in a familiar gold looking light. The light fades and reveals Elise standing there with an open mouth, she then falls to the floor.

* * *

 **BOOM! I BETCHA DIDNT SEE THAT COMING HUH!** sorry for being such a meany and giving you all a cliff hanger but Im doing my GCSE course work for when I get back in september, so we will have a small break! Until next time!

 _ **Larissa xxx**_


	11. This is my fight song

**so yeah im not DEAD! Which is nice :) quick announcement, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! seriously I read over some of my work and I honestly hate myself for some of the mistakes that were made! so please PM if your interested, I am new to the whole BETA thing so I have no idea how it all works. This chapter is wayyyyy shorter than I would have liked it to be, sorry guys. Ive been sooooo busy and im really Ill right now!**

 **but hey halloweens coming up which means holidays, which means time to write fanfiction! eeeek! thanks for all of your reviews guys! they make my day! let me know what you think of this chapter! ;)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Larissa xx**

* * *

When I was younger I always liked the idea of chasing the sun. The sun would be setting over Paris and I would look up at the sky while I was sitting upon my papa's shoulders. I remember how the beams of light snuck through the Eiffel tower and twinkled onto the ground. I always used to feel somewhat nostalgic when there was a beautiful sunset.

Silly really I know, I always used to think "what if there wasn't another sunset as beautiful and as colourful as that?"

So I of course had the grand idea of chasing the sun, so that I could always be in the light of a setting sun. But of course logic struck me and I realized that I could never catch up with the sun, but I always dreamed of continuously chasing it, trying to reach an inevitable goal.

Well that's how I felt right now. Trying to breath, trying to feel, trying to move was like chasing the sun. I just couldn't.

* * *

Pietro fell to the ground beside Elise and grabbed a hold of her face between his hands and shook her head lightly, his eyes were trained on to her unfocused cat eyes.

"Elise! Elise c'mon stay awake!" he said loudly with a tremor in his voice. The only reply he had from her was a raspy mumble as blood bubble up out of her mouth and ran down her chin. He picked her up off of the floor and cradled her in his arms, she let out a painful moan as he tried to slide his arms under her legs to take her to the life-boat ships.

"no..." she said nimbly as she pawed weakly at his chest.

Clint passed the unconscious boy to Steve and knelt down beside the couple on the ground.

"We- we need to get her on the boats." Pietro said weakly, the truth was he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss and couldn't quite see straight, but the only thing on his mind was getting his friend safe. He stumbled back slightly and Clint managed to catch him before he fell backwards. Elise however slid lifelessly to the floor.

"Steve! I need you to take him to the boats!" Clint shouted over his shoulder as he heard his team mate running back over from the ship.

"I'll take Pietro, you get Elise. We don't have a lot of time!" Steve shouts over the wind as he hoists up a stumbling Pietro.

Pietro tried to push away from the captain but he didn't succeed, "No, no I need to get Wanda and Elise to safety." He said. By now his word were barely understandable. Steve threw him over his shoulder and began to run as fast as he could to the life boat; Pietro looked up to see Clint trying to move Elise when he suddenly stopped.

Pietro's eyes widen, "what are you doing!?" he shouts.

He watches Clint as Steve carries him further and further away from the only girl he had called a friend in years. Clint places his fingers against Elise's neck and looked down at her pale face. After what seemed like forever he hung his head low and closed his eyes while removing his fingers from her neck. Clint heaved in a breath and looked back up at Steve and Pietro on the boat; both men looked back at the girl lying on the floor, the bright light of her soul seemed to have drifted away. Pietro thrashed around harder trying to free himself. He needed to get Wanda and Elise to safety, they would not die today, and they couldn't die today. _But Elise…_

Steve tried to keep his grip on the younger man, "get her on the boat!" he shouted at Clint. Steve looked across the boat and beckoned over a med team over. He Placed Pietro down on a seat and held him there by his shoulders, a few times he could feel that Pietro was attempting to get up and run back on to the floating city but the captain kept a firm grip on the boy as the med team stemmed the blood flow of the wound on his shoulder.

Pietro kept trying to push away the hands of the doctors that were working on him, "No! I need to get Elise and Wanda! I have to make sure they are okay!" his words were mere mumbles now as he started to shake.

Steve let out a breath at Elise's name, the boy had clearly gone into shock. He had seen it many times back in his day. The soldiers lost their friends and comrades and had barely survived themselves. Eventually it all became too much and they would go into shock, there was only one thought on their mind, it was either get themselves out or get their friends and family to safety.

"Hey, it's okay," Steve says to him, "Clint's got Elise and Vision will get Wanda." He says reassuringly. Steve seemed to have gotten through to the younger man as he had stopped squirming around in his seat but he still kept his hold on him for safe measure. Pietro's eyes never left Clint.

* * *

Clint stared down at the lifeless girl before him, he himself was trying to hold back tears. He couldn't get the image of Elise and Lila running around in circles together, amongst the beautiful white flowers in his front yard. There was an eerie stillness about the young girl now, each second that passed the colour faded from her face. Clint took in yet another shaky breath and made a move to pick up the lifeless girl, when suddenly he stopped. He heard a rustle over all the commotion.

He looked down towards Elise's foot, there, wrapped tightly around her ankle was a brown tree branch. Clint quickly grabbed a knife off of his belt and quickly went to work on trying to cut the branch away. As soon as he placed the knife over the branch, the gold wisps of energy blew out of the branch and shattered the knife causing him to flinch backwards. Clint stared at the branch for what seemed like forever and then looked back up to the face of the unresponsive girl. He scrambled back up and checked her pulse again. But with a heavy heart, he found nothing.

He looked back down at the branch and tried to follow its trail, but the branched seemed to be never ending. One thing was clear, he needed to get her body free and onto the boats and fast.

He looked back towards Steve, he had just stepped off the boat to see what was taking so long when suddenly a loud explosion rang out and the Earth shuddered beneath them. Steve jumped back onto the Boat before Clint realized that the city was falling from the sky. He screamed and held onto Elise's body tighter for fear he would lose his grip on his friend and fly away. The wind rushed past him and he could barely keep his eyes open, but when he looked back down he saw that more branches had wrapped around his fallen team mate, holding her securely to the rock.

"No!" he screamed as he tried to pry them away from her limbs and her torso. He had no idea what was happening. Elise's power was there to protect her, even though she was dead her energy seemed to have remained behind. And right now Clint was a threat to her safety. Her energy lashed out at him causing him to fly upwards into the air, effectively making him airborne as the city fell further and further towards the Earth.

Clint tried to hold back his screams and closed his eyes as he tried to think about his family rather than dying. He thought of Laura, the way her eyes and nose scrunched up when she laughed. He thought of Cooper when he had just learnt how to ride his bike without stabilizers, he was so proud of himself; then he thought of his little Lila she also had her mother's nose and eyes, he loved his little girls toothy smile. Finally he thought-

A hand wrapped around his shoulder and threw him upwards in the air. He opened his eyes to see none other than the Vision with a screaming Wanda Maximoff slung over his shoulder. Vision caught onto Clint's hand and flew back up to the safety boats in the air that were making their way over to the hellicarrier.

They were met with many shocked faces as the android touched down onto the Deck. Wanda wriggled out of Visions grasp and fell to the floor.

"Wanda!" Pietro screamed from the other end of the boat, in a silvery blue blur Pietro was at his sister's side and had his arms around his sister almost as fast as he had ran to her. Wanda stood still in shock at first but also returned her brothers affections.

"I- I thought," she let out a sob, "I thought you were Dead! I felt it…" she trailed off and hugged him tighter. She pulled back ever so slightly but remained in his arms. She stared at Pietro, Clint and Steve.

"Where's Elise?" she asked quietly.

Pietro looked towards Clint who sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands, "I couldn't get her." He says simply sounding broken. He put his hand to his abdomen where a bullet must have grazed him. His hand came away sticky with blood, a doctor rushed over to him but he waved them off with his hand.

Clint then laid down on the bench and let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

"It's been a long day…" he mumbles.

Wanda looked back up at Pietro when she felt him trembling in her arms, he looked down as if to hide his tears from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head against her shoulder as they sank down to the floor.

* * *

The branches and vines grew ever tighter around their kin. The life had long since left her. Her long brown hair which had fallen free from her braid now billowed out freely in the wind as the city fell.

Her body wall almost swallowed up by all of the glowing greenery that surrounded her, it was now her life line. Soon her body wasn't even touching the ground she was surrounded by nature; the wind, the noise, the fire, the rubble, the everything and anything could no longer touch her now. She laid peacefully in her cocoon of nature surrounded by soft flower petals as she slept on. Outside the cocoon was still growing as her tree ripped through the streets to her and in turn added to the mass of the cocoon. As the city lit up with lightning and fire, an ever familiar golden glow joined the light show as the city exploded in the sky.

* * *

 **you likey? please let me know! what will happen now?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Larissa xx**


	12. chasing the sun

this chapters kinda short, I thought id just give you all a lil' something to keep you entertained! the next few chapters are planned out and some **very** important things will be happening! until next time review and enjoy!

Larissa x

* * *

The shattered city rained down upon the Earth once it had exploded. Tony stark flew through the masses of falling rock, he dodged and swerved every second, sweat ran down his forehead as he almost fell into the water.

…

They had done it, they had gotten everyone off of that blasted rock in time. All except Elise of course. The thought of the young girl made Thor screw his eyes shut as he plummeted down into the waters below. He had only known the girl for a short while, but for someone so young to die as she did was a tragedy indeed. _Goodbye my friend._ He thought to himself as he hit the water below him and swam back up to the top.

...

Vision looked on as the lone robot climbed out of the huge ditch, which was once a city. He slowly touched down to the ground in front of the droid, his face was solemn as he stared into the robotic eyes of Ultrons droid, which now contained Ultron himself inside. Ultron stood tall even with his mangled limbs, one last act of defiance he supposed. Ultron looked vision up and down as he stepped closer to the dilapidated bot.

A sudden look of realisation passed over visions face and he frowned slightly, "You're afraid." He stated calmly. Again Ultron stares at him defiantly.

"Of you?" he sneers in disgust.

Vision takes another step closer, "Of death," he elaborates, "you're the last one." Vision kept his gaze trained on Ultron and remained on guard, this time it was Ultron that took a few steps towards him.

"You were supposed to be the last, Stark asked for a saviour and settled for a slave."

Vision tilted his head to the side, "I suppose we're both disappointments." He said, and just underneath his words was a thin trail of humour.

Ultron laughed lightly at this, "I suppose we are."

Vision decided that it was time to get back on track and his voice once again held a serious tone as if he were teaching a child a lesson, "Humans are odd, they think order and chaos are somehow opposites and… try to control what won't be." He says simply, "But there is grace in their failings, I think you missed that." He says leaning forward.

Ultron looks over his shoulder to gesture towards the massive pit in the ground, "Their doomed."

After a moment of thinking vision then speaks his mind, "Maybe," he nods, "but a thing isn't beautiful just because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them." He says lightly. However his thoughts don't even scrape Ultron.

Ultron shakes his head at the android, "Your unbearably naïve." If he had eyelids he would have squinted them.

"Well…I was born yesterday." He says again in a light tone. Ultron makes a move and jumps at vision, but the android blasts him with the mind stone before he can step two paces.

Ultron is gone…

Vision let out a sigh that he hadn't realised he'd been holding until now, he had not wanted to kill Ultron, but it was the only way to ensure this world safety. How many had almost lost their lives today? How may had? The rest of the Avengers would be mourning for their fallen team mate, Elise had fallen along with the rock. There couldn't be a single possibility that she had survived. Vision looked out over the remains of Sokovia, and took a deep breath in as the rays from the setting sun washed over his face, he closed his eyes against the beautiful golden light. The light reminded him of Elise, it was the exact same colour. He reminded himself of her smile, the way her hands delicately danced in the air as she bent nature to her will. Finally he thought of the young Pietro Maximoff slowly leaning down and tenderly whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It was a shame that they didn't have time together, they would have made great friends…and more.

He opened his eyes once more to stare at the sun again, he was just about to take off to report back to the team-

" _Chasing the sun…"_ came a whispering voice.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked around trying to find who had spoken. The voice sounded familiar to him but it was so faint he wasn't actually sure if he had heard it or not.

He turned around once more after seeing no one, "what?" he whispered, he wasn't completely sure if he wanted a reply or not.

"… _I…grand idea…chasing the sun…_ " he hadn't imagined it, he could definitely hear something. It wasn't a normal sound made out of vibrations, it was as if it was a message sent straight to him with the remanence of a voice attached to it.

"Who are you?" he asked in a louder voice, whoever it was they were invading his mind and that worried him. There was no answer…

"Where are you?" he tried again.

" _I'm chasing the sun…"_ it said again, the voice definitely sounded familiar. Then he looked down at his feet as he heard a rustling noise. White petals drifted up from the ground and softly danced in front of his face. He carefully inspected the petals. A hopeful smile graces his face. The petals were floating on a golden hue of light, it shimmered softly in front of him. All he could think was, _there's hope, this is… Elise? I will find her, for them._

"Elise?" he questioned aloud, he could hear a light form of laughter somewhere off in the distance.

The petals floated away from him and started to move toward the edge of the pit that used to hold a sum of Sokovia.

" _I'm chasing the sun..."_

"I know Elise, don't worry I'm going to find you." He says before taking off into the sky and follow the petals toward the setting sun.


	13. BACK IN BUSINESS

Authors Note:

I know these things are annoying but good news, I'M BACK!

The French Recruit is about to undergo a lot of editing and then new chapters will be added to the story, and my plan is to continue into the other movies! I've grown a lot as a writer, and I would like to think that my writing has improved so I figure that I owe it all to you to finish this story to the best of my ability.

Thank you all for favouriting, following and reviewing I really appreciate it!

Larissa x

p.s. this note will be removed once all editing is finished and when the new chapters have been posted.


End file.
